


APH新世界系（法英米加）合集

by ElennaLyu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 还是防塌搬文……成文时间2009-2010，搬运2020。致创作。新世界组太多篇了，都是老文且短，想想还是凑一起放了。因为当初作者自己吃的是法英+米加所以标题标的是这俩，其实也有米英英子米法加和其他混合，各篇前分别标CP，自行取用。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), Canada/France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)





	1. Joker

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇CP：米加

2：50a.m.  
马修•W•穷死做了一个梦。  
他梦见深冬的苏必利尔，皑皑白雪停滞在血红的火焰上。  
湖水是可口可乐，像他们梦寐以求的石油那般黑得透亮，突突冒着气泡。他向前，在其中看见自己的脸，倒影在雪光中淡淡隐去。  
他的孪生哥哥变成了一只巨大汉堡，巨无霸双层芝士。  
他把它剥开，一片片沾了湖水吃干净。

10：30a.m.  
7月4号是马修•W•穷死的受难日。  
当然，这的确意味着他又度过了生命中新的一年的头三天，尽管他的生日永远在72小时的永远中被遗忘。  
你会认为“The Independent Day”远远没有“一幕狗血脑残剧的开篇”来得贴切的，如果亚瑟•柯克兰连续233年的这个日子蜷在你怀里哭两个小时后抬起血丝密布大红大绿的眼问上一句“你谁啊”的话。  
H-ero的生日派对可不能因为蔓延到全世界的感冒而降低规格，这让马修每每都有送他司康饼的冲动，杀人灭口一流消耗性装备。  
遗憾的是，马修是连司康饼都做得温润如玉的孩子。

10：00p.m.  
弗朗西斯小心翼翼地公主抱着亚瑟挪到门口，确保耗费大量人力物力才征服的醉汉绅士不会突然醒来。亚瑟•柯克兰喝醉后的破坏力远胜最高级别的哥斯拉。  
马修注视着弗朗西斯终于披上了衣服消失在门口。阿尔弗雷德晃悠悠地在他面前关上门，转身径直朝他的方向。鼻尖撞上鼻尖，准确无误地。  
……没错他是马修，他是他坐着的椅子有人会坐上去的马修，他是被忽略习惯了连郁结都懒得的马修。于是他平静地从地上爬起来，拾起德克萨斯，递过去。  
阿尔弗雷德孔雀蓝的瞳孔朝他天真地闪了闪。灯光开得暧昧而冰冷，他的眼像置于天鹅绒上的宝石。  
“你谁啊？”  
“马修。”  
马修告诉自己不叹气，每次叹气就有一百万脑细胞死亡。  
“哦哦！原来马修你一直在啊！刚才都没发现你呢哈哈…”  
毕竟是亚瑟单性繁殖的单倍体啊。马修司空见惯地抚额。没爹的孩子就是不好。  
“啊最近上司总是布置些无聊的事情呢！今天马修你就留下来陪Hero玩吧！”  
“…好。”  
马修认命，面对他坐下。酒被亚瑟喝得一滴不剩，他无奈地接过2.5L可乐瓶。  
“喝这个会发胖。”  
“没关系反正大家看不见你。”  
“这有因果关系么？”  
“Cheers。”阿尔弗雷德的大塑料杯已经靠上来，带上彼此的唾液接触。  
“A la votré。”他下意识说。

10：05p.m.  
阿尔弗雷德扯过一条棉毯，裹了裹因为感冒而抵抗力不似从前的超人身躯。马修瞥了一眼上面巨大的星条旗，扁扁嘴。  
“Hero的旗帜过了这么久还是这么帅哦！”阿尔弗雷德用力地晃了晃棉毯，掀起一阵凉风，“红白蓝，忠诚，纯洁，热情！和亚瑟一样的颜色组合！”  
“弗朗西斯哥哥也一样。”他勉强抽了抽嘴角，“罗德里赫先生曾说，红色使人热情，而蓝色使人忧郁。”  
“难怪红色的机体都是三倍速！”阿尔弗雷德猛拍大腿。  
“……所以你快坐到蓝色的驾驶舱里吧，”他从嗓眼里吐槽道，“这样你就会忧郁地想变成高达了。”

10：20p.m.  
“我说马修，为什么我们一家只有你的旗子不是红白蓝？”  
“上司定的谁知道。还有我不认为我属于一个遗传脑残症的家族谢谢。”  
“跟你上司说说，改了吧。”  
“画什么上去？”  
“就画…蓝色包装纸的麦香鱼吧！”  
“……你只要超人服的红与蓝就够了。”

10：30p.m.  
尼亚加拉瀑布以西四十公里处有一座桥。一百年前他们建成它，把他们的身躯连成整体。人民驾着自家的小汽车经过它，情侣去佛罗里达，年轻子弟去拉斯维加斯，夫妇带孩子去迪斯尼，来往自由，无须护照。  
隆冬时节会下雪，枫叶却不会凋零。火红的信仰从银帔下钻出来，苍天以下青土以上。  
他总是会站在桥的一端等他，等他大笑着飞奔而来将他拥入怀中。  
白色的雪，蓝色的湖水，红色的枫华。极至对比刺痛了他的眼，泪流满面。

10：40p.m.  
“马修…”  
“恩？”  
“我突然觉得你的呆毛像点什么…”  
“什么？”  
“猪尾巴…”  
“……你家猪的尾巴是这样？得了H5NI吧。”

10：50p.m.  
“总有一天我要把整个世界送给你，我亲爱的弟弟。”  
“把你自己排除就行了。”  
“我们要一起去月球上旅行…飞船就叫…叫…”  
“别叫抚子号。”

11：00p.m.  
他恍然想起好久以前，王耀刚学会英语那会儿见到他和阿尔弗雷德。天朝上国神色难得焕发，尽管事实很快证明王耀对用词的自信既没来由也没去处。  
“Are you intimate friends？”  
“…No.”  
王耀写了一脸不信。

11:10p.m.  
他想起来了。  
200多年前的一天阿尔弗雷德一身泥污血污地出现在他家门口，极没教养地按了无数次门铃之后他终于开门。阿尔弗雷德竟然一眼就看到了他，这倒直直把他惊着了。  
他准备放他进来清理，他却直接在门口拥住他。他胸腔里的空气被挤出，呼吸举步维艰。  
“马修！我独立了！”他站在世界颠峰，混合多种成分的液体淌下，气味腥甜，“你能相信么？！我独立了。”、  
“哦。”他平静地点点头。  
“今后我也是个国家了！”他奋力摇着他的肩，“一个独立的，立于这世界的国家！”  
“恭喜你。”他不太赞许地试图推开他，“你就是来跟我说这些？”  
“不是啊，”他迎上一个明亮的笑容，“离开亚瑟后我家变穷了，想问你借点钱。”  
“……”  
他在电影交接的缝隙间寻找他的轮廓，触不到。  
“抱歉，”末了他放开他，“亚瑟不让我借钱给你，而我不能违背他的命令。”  
阿尔弗雷德仅沉默了很短的数秒，然后再次拥紧他，像矫健的鹰俯冲下来抓住猎物。  
“以后我一定会变成Hero的哦，”他磕在他肩上的下巴已渐显成年人的宽阔，“放心，到那时你们就什么都不用担心了。”  
然后他转身出门。秋凉了，色彩各异的植物漫天遍野地凋零，像一处绝妙的隐喻蒙太奇。

11：20p.m.  
“马修。”  
“恩？”  
“我们搞基吧。”  
“哦…………等等谁要和你这种白痴搞…搞…啊喂！”

11：30p.m.  
阿尔弗雷德终于倒在沙发上睡去的时候，马修默然。  
他拽过棉毯给他盖上，睡梦中阿尔弗雷德笑得灿烂。  
世间再无比这更优美的静默了。

Fin.


	2. Material Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：米加

马修•威廉姆斯掐着他哥哥休息日起床的时间按响了门铃，这个时间的区间通常是上午十点半到十一点。彼时Washington.D.C.的阳光正好，斜斜地投了一地零碎光斑。叶子的形状层层重叠成煞是好看的影子，角质面上的反光像德克萨斯一样明净皎洁。  
事实上马修难得一次的文艺心是被一阵急骤的吼声打断的。  
“马修你明知道Hero我不能起床给你开门啊你自己进来不就好了！”  
马修习惯性地将听筒与自己的距离拉开，然后默默掏出钥匙。  
阿尔弗雷德•F•穷死的私人住宅他一贯是有钥匙的，只是他闹不明白，自己按一下门铃是表示对兄长的尊重，怎么被尊重者就永远理解不了。  
美国人务实。他在心里默默安慰自己道。

马修轻车熟路地换好拖鞋，蹑手蹑脚地打开卧室门时，他的胞兄正趴在床上啃一包薯片。  
即使是温润如玉的马修，此时也产生了单手提起他那超级大国的哥哥，直接从二楼窗户丢出去的冲动。  
不过马修毕竟是马修，世间没有人比他更清楚的是，即使世[]大厦没有倒，他从那上面把阿尔弗雷德扔下去，他家哥哥肥大的睡衣下也不会张开红色斗篷。  
一开始就没有超人，即使把上千美刀的情趣内衣外穿也不管用。

所以他只是一把抽掉了阿尔弗雷德手中的薯片。阿尔弗雷德的表情狠狠惊悚了一下，试图翻身，然而这个动作又让他那张白目的脸扭曲成了一团。  
马修下意识去安抚他，然而他顿在了床边。  
然而阿尔弗雷德勉强转向他，笑得呲牙咧嘴。  
“马修原来是你啊！我还以为托尼又发明了远程无接触遥控器呢哈哈……”  
马修拎起他枕边的外星人玩具，决绝地按在他脸上。

“拜托马修你不但不安慰你受伤的哥哥居然还如此暴力……你真的是马修么？”  
马修沉默。他不确定复方汤剂能否把透明效果也模仿地如此完美。  
“所以，”末了他添了添干燥的唇，“你自从生日Party后就受伤卧床，不能走动了？”  
“对嘛，虽然暂时下不了床，但H-ero是不会为这点小事沮丧的哦！”  
“那么，”他忍住吐槽的冲动，“你的生日Party还是按惯例邀请了所有你能邀请并且愿意邀请的客人。”  
“当然！H-ero我可是热情好客的！”  
“你的客人中包括海格力斯先生。”  
“是啊。”  
“他也带来了他的猫。”  
“没错。”  
“然后Party中间他睡着了。”  
“对啊那家伙居然在H-ero的生日Party上睡着了！”  
“他的猫跑了出来。”  
“下次应该在请柬上说明不得带宠物！”  
“把伟大的H-ero大人逼得爬上了院子里的树。”  
“…”  
“H-ero大人不小心失误了，跌了下来，导致尾椎骨骨折。”  
“……所以马修你今天进来后都没有安慰H-ero一下！”  
“你要我怎么安慰你恩？”  
在英雄先生为这个问题苦思冥想的当口，马修叹了口气，蹲下来打开床头柜翻找。  
“诶？马修你找什么？”  
直到马修一言不发地找出一根胡萝卜般的塑料器具，阿尔弗雷德万年闪亮的脸色才终于阴下来，如同夏季暴雨前排泄物色的天空般暗沉。  
“马修，你这是干什么？”  
马修稍许有些不习惯他哥哥在非正式场合的正式语气，但他还是努力调整了一下表情，举起手中的塑料制物。  
“安慰你啊。”  
“马修你这狠心的弟弟难道你要H-ero尾椎骨粉碎性骨折你才开心嘛你这个恶魔……”  
阿尔弗雷德鬼哭狼嚎。马修无奈地放下自慰器，抚上阿尔弗雷德的额头。  
“说实在的，”他诚恳地拂开阿尔弗雷德头上即使主人心情阴沉也依然如弗朗西斯的[][]一般挺立的呆毛，“你究竟是为什么要爬上树的呢？你不知道猫也会爬树么？”  
“可是海格的那几只猫都没有爬嘛，”H-ero作委屈状，“再说H-ero怎么记得这点小事。”  
马修再次抚额。他站起来想去倒杯饮料。  
“对了马修！既然你来了今天H-ero的午饭就拜托你了哦！”  
“美国先生，您知道什么是民族自决么？”  
“难道咱们不算一个民族？”

马修终究还是出去了，目标厨房。  
他迎着北美大陆灿烂的45度半面阳光，为阿尔弗雷德做好汉堡炸好薯条倒好可乐。他实在不明白这究竟与外卖的有什么不同。  
“这其中有马修对H-ero的爱。”他把午餐端进房间时，阿尔弗雷德故弄玄虚地说。  
“谁爱你啊。”马修很想用汉堡塞住他的嘴。  
“马修你又害羞了。”阿尔弗雷德含混不清地咽下半包薯条，然后拿起一只烤得恰好的牛肉堡，剥出里面的肉饼，含着一头向马修靠过去。  
马修很想吐槽说要做这种事也至少用根薯条，不过他含了上去，味道在舌尖扩散，一如夏日灼烈日光下的记忆一般浓郁。

还真是爱。  
作为村里最年轻的兄弟CP，他和阿尔弗雷德共同经过的所谓成长所谓背叛所谓疼痛少年，虽然写不足一套通史，至少可以出一本畅销青春YY巨著。  
第二次米英战争时他站在亚瑟一边，被亚瑟通令留在要塞处不得走动。那场战役里英军旗开得胜。他躲在房门后窥视，亚瑟脸上有绝望的胜利笑容。  
他什么也没有说，裹上斗篷出去。  
后来他想，透明真是太好了。

没有谁看见他，他一路顺利地出了英军营地，成片高大的山毛榉林让他头晕目眩。  
他认路的才能只比罗德里赫强一点，却异常清醒地在错综复杂的地形里穿行。冰冷的月光像被撕破的帘子一样垂落下来，树影重重，等待吞噬形单影只的路人。  
马修毫无头绪的寻找终结于被阿尔弗雷德绊倒时。  
他用指腹最柔软的地方擦了擦他脸上的血迹，然后背起他，沿着另一个方向。  
他踏过遍地的干枯植物残骸时发出惊入骨血的声响，深色的背景在他四周的任何一个方位虎视眈眈。他异常坚定地一步步前进，背上的人承载着他毕生的重量。  
最后他终于走出了林子，美军营地灯火亮起时，阿尔弗雷德在他肩上梦呓。  
马修，你跟我走。  
他最终还是放下了他，悄悄离开。他想吻他，他始终闭着眼。

就像现在，他竭力张开嘴把牛肉饼吞下去，好触到他的嘴唇。那质感意外柔软，马修满足地吻上去，暗地里想着下次一定要教他哥哥接吻时闭上眼。  
——The End——


	3. Marina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：法英  
> 眼珠生贺。

那高贵的吻，虔诚如同原初的女子。那是最为圣洁的，圣处女在你的面颊两侧垂头亲吻。你闻到她的鼻息里有天国玫瑰花蕊中的香味，地狱的使者于此向你立约。  
你思念她的梦境，浩浩似长夜。

“高贵的，”弗朗西斯在他耳边说，“原初的情欲啊，我亲爱的圣处女，小亚瑟。”  
亚瑟•柯克兰涨红了耳根，世间最柔软的语言倾吐着华美的语句，仿佛亚眠大教堂内侧的壁画，描绘的却是天使与圣处女交欢的情景。那条舌头仿佛正在他的心尖细细翻搅，这让他从身体深处热起来，他快要疯了。  
然弗朗西斯仍不放过他。那个法国男人熟知一切手段，他知道的，从今晚一开始就知道，从更久以前就知道。  
唱机不紧不慢地旋转，房间的简陋或多或少影响了音效，却丝毫不妨碍那个柔美的女声在他脑袋左边一英尺半的距离上低吟浅唱，仿佛思慕恋人得发了狂。弗朗西斯将他的外套甩在一旁的木椅上——即使是这件坚硬的军外套对他而言也是易如反掌。他里面只着了件薄薄的汗衫，身上沁出的一身薄汗让那件粗纺品贴在皮肤上，勾勒出肌体的曲线，令他黏腻难耐。弗朗西斯伏上来，轻车熟路地拎起一个小角。他的手指颀长，指甲盖里干干净净，不像亚瑟沾着机枪润滑剂的油污。  
亚瑟费力地抬起上身，试图说些什么。  
一根同样颀长干净的手指横在他凉薄的唇上，干裂的唇纹摩擦着上面起的一层薄茧。几不可闻的血味。  
“现在物资紧张。”  
“我知道你有得换。”  
说罢弗朗西斯就撕开一个小口，随即不留情面地让他的胸膛曝露在空气中，像拿破仑那样面色傲然地挥手，欧洲大陆从当中龟裂开来，阿尔卑斯雪峰上空迸出金色旗云，露出下面一束束新鲜带血的肌肉。  
那一瞬他忽然有些冷。然弗朗西斯没给他机会抱怨。  
男人肩比他阔，在他头顶投下一个完美无缺的影子，是和法兰西一样的六边形，将他笼在里面。他看到了大片鸢尾色的阴霾，这让他下意识不安起来，伸手去推。  
弗朗西斯吃痛地抽了口气。  
亚瑟连忙收回手，像战俘回忆作战细节那般拼命回忆手心绷带横错的触感。他知道是碰上那家伙的伤口了，那家伙带了一身伤。  
他的手被镬住。  
亚瑟抬起头，撞上欧洲的初恋笑得深邃，嘴角咧开的地方投下阴影。他忽然觉得自己是只被老鹰翅膀笼罩的兔子。  
“亲爱的小亚瑟，”弗朗西斯将他的双手按在头顶，用皮带仔细捆上，像对待一束要在今晚的沙龙上向女士献殷勤的花一样小心翼翼，“别担心，小亚瑟，你该学会信哥哥。”  
弗朗西斯垂下头吻他，他像接受死亡那样坦然地闭上眼。  
舌尖像烧得通红的烙铁般在他口中的心里烫出一个个可怖的肿泡，吹弹即破的谎言包裹着肆意流淌的爱情，渐渐从内部将他窒息。敏感的神经在上皮细胞下无力地颤抖，他伸出舌头与对方搅作一团，最终还是被攻破，任由男人安抚过他的每一寸牙床，一如征服者威廉在他的每一寸海岸边建起哨岗。  
他心中那个面向弗朗西斯的哨岗已然立起，像一根锐利的刺扎入他们之间。而弗朗西斯比他年长，比他明白得多。法国男人不管不顾地撑起身，亮丽的银丝拉到极限，终于承受不住，陡然断裂开来，唾液溅落在他脸上。  
亚瑟感到自己烧得更厉害。弗朗西斯抱起他，他的锁骨由他含上去刚刚好。盎格鲁萨克逊人的苍白皮肤在口舌的吸允中逐渐泛起天国之色，亚瑟仰起头奋力呼吸，发出粗重而暧昧的气体摩擦声。  
弗朗西斯不管他，手上不停，亚瑟的裤子在他来得及做什么之前就像一只不中用的军队那样退到膝盖以下。弗朗西斯继续吻下去，在肚脐周围打了个转，随即填满了中间那个凹凸不平的缝隙。亚瑟尖叫一声，浑身一震，被弗朗西斯死死按住。  
英国人忍不住要撕下绅士的皮来——该死的，早在爬上床的时候他就把女王的教诲丢到脑后去了。而弗朗西斯只是笑，在他的敏感处不亦乐乎地打转。  
双腿被架开的时候的时候亚瑟还是用口型唤了他的名字，声带不堪重负，发出嘶哑的声音，仿佛什么人烧了一壶开水，滚烫的愿望在那层皮囊下沸腾。  
和弗朗西斯做爱是司空见惯的事，然而这次亚瑟感到无比焦躁。他想早些结束这一切，黎明正等待着他。于是他试着动了动，用大腿内侧摩擦弗朗西斯的手背。  
孔雀石色的瞳仁闪过一抹异色。然弗朗西斯还是笑了笑，将他已然投降的裤子丢到床下。  
接下来的爱抚细碎而迅疾，弗朗西斯极富技巧地用指腹的柔软处在他的阴茎上打着螺旋，像是理发店门前的旋转灯。亚瑟勉强扭出一个苦笑的表情，随即死命咬住牙。铃口渗出的液体是毫无意义的浊白。  
第一次高潮到来的时候亚瑟奋力尖叫起来，似乎要将这雾霭沉沉的天扯破一般。精液溅落在呢绒织面上，他忽然意识到弗朗西斯依然衣冠楚楚得像个禽兽。  
他顿时对法国人关于脱衣时机的观念感到了文化差异，像一条阔得可怕的海峡在他们中间龟裂开来。弗朗西斯顺势探向他的后穴，将那些地下文学中的分泌物涂在那圈皱褶上，隆起的皮肤不安地收缩。  
手指探进去。  
他感到全身的神经都像海葵的触手般朝同一个方向摆去，身下那个不齿的秘密联系着四肢百骸。弗朗西斯颇有耐心地在里面开拓疆土，平滑柔软的内壁被异物拱开，试探着来意，渐渐松开。第二根手指进来，如法炮制。  
即使是亚瑟•柯克兰也不得不承认弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦是个优秀的床伴。即便站在末日的尖端，他也总是有足够的耐心扩充到三根手指，再把自己的玩意儿放进去。亚瑟的腿被举起，在空中虚无地前后摇晃。他在一片模糊中看到自己的脚尖蜷起，像不牢靠的钟摆那样划出一道弧线。  
弗朗西斯在他体内抽插了很久，次次尽底，似乎持续了他们认识以来的很多个世纪。天使火热的长矛贯穿了他，圣灵奔涌而入。滚烫的精液在他身体深处熊熊燃烧，然后熄灭。  
他看到弗朗西斯高潮的时候闭上眼，眉头皱起来，一张俊脸轮廓更是幽深，打了半面华光。  
随即他便被体内那把火烧尽，失去了知觉。

亚瑟醒来的时候弗朗西斯正漫不经心地将地上的衣服挂上椅背。他闻到空气里一股淡淡的尼古丁味道。  
窗外的夜色呈现颓势，淡淡的柔光从深沉的夜幕里渗出来，勾出隐绰的海岸线。军舰漆黑的轮廓像远古的龙骨沉在水中。  
他望到了对岸，诺曼底大片浅沙登陆滩寂静如斯。  
天就要亮了。

Fin.


	4. Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：米加

我叫马修，马修•威廉姆斯。  
今天是星期天。  
我经过曼哈顿川流的街道,着罗马长袍的自由女神将手臂举上天空，有火焰似的东西在三万英尺高空透蓝的薄幕下燃烧，空气里有印钞油墨的味道。  
我隐隐记得,小时候我不喜欢这样的周末。因为哥哥星期天的日程表总是排满了聚会和派对,没有时间牵我的手徒步穿过中央公园。

我关于自己全部的记忆只用短小的篇幅就能说尽。我出生在蒙特利尔，碰巧有一个同母哥哥是美国人，名字是阿尔弗雷德•f•琼斯。我的爸爸是法国人，哥哥的爸爸是妈妈的前夫，一个西班牙人。而妈妈是英国人。他们都死在了1943年的奥兰登。战后我移民到美国同哥哥一起生活。  
哥哥是个开朗的人,总是被朋友包围在视线聚集的焦点，但我却很内向。哥哥很喜欢我,尽管他总是粗心大意，忘了我在哪里或者有没有吃晚饭。如果没有,他一定会买蓝蓝路给我。我们靠各自父亲和母亲的遗产生活,很不宽裕。哥哥买不起别的,但一定会让我吃汉堡吃到撑。  
情况到了大学才有好转，哥哥是学生会主席，而且他在一家酒吧唱的流行摇滚很受欢迎。哥哥有了钱,我们的生活好了许多。直到那时我最爱的人都是哥哥，一直是。  
我在大学认识了兰蒂，肯色斯来的乡村风格女孩。她说她很喜欢我，我也很喜欢她。与哥哥相比,别人很少搭理我。于是她成了我的初恋。但是一个月后的一次聚会后,她却和哥哥在一起做爱。哥哥喝醉了,一直在后面叫我。  
我很难过，所以这之后我辍了学去朝鲜。我想,也许我当了军官以后就不那么不起眼,大家就会看到哥哥之外的我了。

现在战争结束,我升了上尉后和其他军人一起回到美国。哥哥已经毕业,我想他不住在原来的地方了。但我一路向人打听，没有一个人跟我说话。事实上我回来的路上,我的同伴们也不理睬我。  
我还是没变呢。也许被哥哥带大让我变得难以与人交流了。我有时害怕和别人交谈，哥哥为此还提议我去看心理医生。  
我经过纽约城区时看到了哥哥新CD的巨幅宣传海报,才知道哥哥已成了走俏的歌手。这真是符合他,他唱的歌一直被很多人喜欢，包括兰蒂，还有我。  
现在他为更多的人唱歌了。我用指尖最细腻的部位轻轻抚摸这幅刚裱上的海报,穿越半个世界的彩色经纬线和飒银的镁光灯注视着他,看他被整个美国的灯火照亮,听路过的高中生哼他的歌。我忽然感到勇气充满胸腔。我要告诉他,他仍然是这世上我最亲的人。他就是灯,从心底里照射出一束光。我虽然只能沿着他的光走,但只要是他,我的手就会暖。

So baby don’t cry  
Oh my Isabella

一个像经纪人模样的男人过来赶走几个也在摸这张海报的女生，没有注意我。  
我跟上他,一路无人阻拦，竟来到了哥哥的住所。  
他住得离这里不远。几年下来他已拥有了带花园的小别墅。而我羁旅行役，几乎没有住过像样的房子。  
我跟进去,没有人同我说话。  
屋内铺着厚厚的地毯，走在上面没有脚步声。客厅和书房是空的，哥哥在卧室。  
我轻手轻脚上去。  
哥哥掸掉最后一点烟灰从床上坐起来，我看到他脸的轮廓比以前棱角分明了许多,尚残存少年的印记。  
我说,哥，我回来了。

哥哥抱紧我,我感到呼吸在远离。啊，不,没有呼吸也没关系了。  
“我就知道他们骗我的!”哥哥抱起我转了几圈,“你没有死,马修,你没有死对不对?”  
“啊，是啊，”我被他硬拽着坐在床上，“我们吃了败仗，但我毕竟回来了。”  
太多的生命被捐弃在了战场上。我闭上眼仍能看见金达莱花像那些年轻人命运的残照般生死在半岛上。我忽然难过起来。  
哥哥倒了两杯可乐。我像小时候一样和他坐在床头,他缠着我给他讲朝鲜的故事。  
于是我告诉他，在一次战役中,我们准备攻下一个山谷。对手只有一些苏联援助的极其破旧的坦克。  
他不能想象,如果没有看见,谁也想象不了。我们的机械化部队开过去的时候，妇女和他们刚该上小学的孩子怀抱炸弹向我们冲来,然后被地雷炸得粉碎。他们喊着共和国万岁元首万岁自由万岁，却不知道自由离他们折其或远。折断的身体横在中央,赤裸裸是对活着的渴望，直到被履带再次轧碎。

哥哥一直抱着我。他侧过去续可乐的时候，我看见他桌子下压着一张照片。  
照片上是我,裱在黑框里。  
“别介意，”他异常敏锐地发现了,“他们告诉我你死了。”  
我死了。  
我死了?  
我望着哥哥，他看上去真实而饱满。他转过身吻我。  
我回抱他,我们尽力把彼此揉进口腔。  
“都过去了,我们不会再去打仗了。”哥哥宽阔的胸支持着我,像佛罗里达的海水，洒了一抹绚丽的颜料。天空泛起葡萄红,巨大的集装箱船缓慢靠岸。  
我无法抑制地哭了。  
我想起来了。没有人理我,因为他们都看不见。  
哥哥能看到我，因为他是他。  
我感到触感正在消失，哥哥瘫坐在地上嚎啕大哭,天空血色更浓。  
他大约听不见了,我多想再次抱住他,把我们都弄暖。  
我看见自己变成颗粒，散逸到红色的空气中,我吻他的方向。

战争已然终止，在风中唱歌的少年仍抱着琴。

Fin.


	5. La place étoile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：法英

Vaste comme la nuit et comme la clarté,  
Les parfums, les couleurs et les sons se répondent

弗朗西斯自认为自己这张脸无论透过怎样的媒介，看起来都美仑美奂挑不得一点瑕疵。此刻他正在巴黎的公馆里注视着落地窗外瓢泼而下的城市，模糊的灯光融化在水银中，渗入一块块纹路清晰的石板，渗入他的血管，从中长出倒刺，在记忆中剜剐，直至新生。  
他注视着又一轮晨昏线的落幕，面前城市的轮廓曲折，仿佛一座巨大的诺亚方舟。幽灵剥开繁华的表皮，吸嗜着阴影中的生灵。  
巴黎的雨至少不像海峡对面那般频频来袭没完没了地让人厌倦。雨是她的面纱，让她旋转的舞步更为朦胧撩人。  
巴黎是他的城。他喜欢她，一如喜欢自己倒映其中的面容。

纵然弗朗西斯裸奔盛名在外，此刻他却未一丝不挂。家中是最不适合裸奔的，这里无人观赏。  
他披了一件轻盈的睡衣站在二楼的落地窗前，泛着微妙光芒的流水正前仆后继地顺着阳台二次连方的花纹淌下，去往彼岸。那个角度正好可以看前远处的摩天轮。出乎他意料地，那里灯火依然，摩天轮仍然倔强地缓缓转动。  
身后房内充盈着暖醺的昏黄光线，与另一边的铁灰色形成了决绝的对比。那支开在水中的蓝色鸢尾在音响旁孱弱地颤抖，最典雅的语言唱着冷漠的歌声，在空谷里回响。  
弗朗西斯想起今天他计划地种种，不由得感叹起青春这般敏感模糊的词汇来。即便他不解自己怎么返老还童成了玻璃心少女…好吧，青年，也不意味着弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦，高贵的法兰西男人会对自己的恶作剧有分毫悔改之心。他依然伫立在那里无声注视，嘴角上扬的角度美丽得像纯白墓碑。  
王耀家的作家是这样说的。所谓围城，里面的人想出去，外面的人却拼命地想挤进来。

宿命的开端往往远不如本田菊家的民工漫画那般热血沸腾。亚瑟•柯克兰在与弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦约会时被阿尔弗雷德•F•囧死一个电话便叫走跑了个没影是常有的事，常见到菲里西安诺都不会质疑它的可靠性。  
但是正如那个无脑HERO家人提出的，量变引起质变。  
当事情发展到亚瑟•柯克兰为了阿尔弗雷德一反常态，不，是返祖现象的几句语气焦虑的撒娇而直接把弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦踢下床的地步，约定俗成的游戏规则终于到达了崩裂的极限。亚瑟飞奔而去的速度和发酒疯裸奔不相上下，因而注意不到弗朗西斯在身后笑得像拉芒什海峡深处不见光的海水。  
真要命。他心想。哥哥要学会吃醋了可真不好。  
于是他说服自己，唯有肉体才让他弗朗西斯意图征服。

他确信三小时前亚瑟收到了他的短信。他忽然想起他们磕磕绊绊的十余个世纪，交往…好吧，通讯的方式由单纯的口对口…语言交流变成了粗糙的砂草纸，坚韧的羊皮纸，再至流连墨香的油印纸和数字堆积成的现代工具。唯有他们没有变，或者，变得面目全非。  
现在引领世界的是阿尔弗雷德。或许他们都要老死在这个狭小的大半岛上，将金戈铁马的辉煌埋葬在被焚毁的十字架下，像那位百合少女一般荡然无存，无迹可寻。除了他们自己，没有谁记得它，正如没有他们之外的人记得她。  
单凭这一点弗朗西斯就可以恨亚瑟•柯克兰，恨一生一世，恨几转流年。也许还年轻的他确实这么做了，却在更漫长的时光中懂得，用一份趋向于无穷的生命牢记过于炽烈的感情是多么奢侈。  
他老了。都是该死的成熟该死的长大。  
因此他偶然会羡慕阿尔弗雷德那阅历太浅的小鬼。年轻，因而不畏惧一切。  
阿尔弗雷德做得没错，他折腾出的这些数字机械很不错，仅用两个字符便确定了世间纷杂如他与亚瑟的所有所有。  
1和0。说到底这个世界只有1和0，上和下，攻和受。

他在短信中嘱咐亚瑟去星形广场等他喝Chateau Petrus。显然他特意挑选了这个糟糕的雨天，并且根本没有作任何赴约的打算。他有自信那个英伦小绅士应付这样几滴小雨绰绰有余。于是他为自己斟满高脚杯，戏谑地晃晃，那液面摇摆的光泽像是克里奥帕特拉半遮容颜的微笑。

他不知道自己等待着什么，但他始终等待。直到庭院的大门前那抹鲜绿色出现的一刻，他仍没有充分回过神来。  
亚瑟竟然来到了他家门下。这超出了剧本范畴。更离谱的是惯常与雨打交道的伪绅士居然没有带伞。  
他似乎在雨中等了全部金色的年华。  
破碎的水滴挂在漂亮的睫毛上，如同折翼的蝶。荧绿色的瞳中是消沉而疯狂的奇异色彩。  
他笼在一层水汽里，那样不真实。

弗朗西斯刹那有了一个诡异的念头，仿佛那人正在时光裂隙的边缘步行，他的两侧是重重深渊，没有人有力量拉住他。他即将堕落，他会消失，万劫不复。  
但他还是冲了出去——与亚瑟•柯克兰猛得转身离开动作同步。最可笑的是那瞬间他竟想要同他一起下坠，管那是光耀辰星还是撒旦的契约。

湿重的空气里阵阵回音。  
待他总算追上亚瑟•柯克兰时充满艺术性的喉管里着了火。这都拜全速奔跑的近300米所赐。其间他喊了他无数声，也许他没有听见。  
弗朗西斯看见那双绿色的眸黯淡下去的样子，其实次数不少。然而此时他莫名想起印象颇深的那一次。阿尔弗雷德带着他的人走后亚瑟坐在北美大陆辽阔的原野上，嚎啕大哭得那叫一个惊天动地。  
他是之后来的，作好了十二万分被他一拳打倒的准备。不料亚瑟已哭得脱力，连咒骂他的力气都失了。他看着他不争气的惨相心下没来由地厌恶，闭上眼心一横便将无还手之力的金色毛虫抱走。  
此情此景映在他眼中让他忽觉分外眼熟，于是干脆故伎重施，一个标准公主抱姿势往回走。

他低下头凝视他半开半闭的眼，如同一朵无实之花。有那么一时半刻他怀疑那其中跃动的光芒下一秒就会真正消失殆尽，像是他家那个用一生来告知世人悲剧的女子，她死的时候衣袋里装满了鹅卵石。  
他替他清理好了身体，放回床上，难得耐心地坐在他身旁。他精致的容颜上依然不见愧色。于是他盍上眼，向不存在的主祈祷这难伺候的小鬼别发烧才好。  
弗朗西斯忽然想起些什么。1940年那看起来并不健壮的孩子架着仅剩一口气的他逃出了敦刻尔克。亚瑟姿势粗暴地拖着他，坚持别过脸不让他看见被滚滚硝烟呛出泪的绿瞳。血在流干。隆隆的炮火永不终止，路德维希那大背头的劲永远也使不完。他数次想要对那孩子说别管我了丢下我让我安乐死个痛快，偶然瞥见那刚毅的侧面，终于不忍心说出口。  
那时躺在军医处的是重伤的他。伤得很重，却还未死去。  
“呐~小亚瑟是不是在想，哥哥怎么没有干脆死掉呀~”  
亚瑟•柯克兰罕见地没有理睬他，而是继续着不面对他的姿势。他立刻下意识猜想他一定是哭了。他想扳过他的脸，抬不起手。  
“看着我，亚瑟。”于是他决定用嘴，这全身上下唯一能动弹的部分是他最后固守的武器。  
金发青年不情不愿地转向他，眼里阴影重叠，几乎看不清原来的色彩。他极疲惫，但他从不曾言语过。他不愿对他说什么，那是含在他口中的宝珠，生怕开口时它会滚落在地。  
“对不起了小亚瑟，”他叹气，决定自食其力，“以后的仗，恐怕哥哥不能再陪你打了。”  
“随便你。”弗朗西斯听见他深呼吸的声音，即便他自认为隐藏得天衣无缝。  
“不过有一件事，哥哥是可以答应你的哦。”他竭力让贴着胶带的脸笑起来更好看一些，“哥哥不会死的。就算你再希望也好，路德维希那混蛋多么想看到也好。”  
“因为活了很久才懂得，没有什么能比活着更珍贵。”  
“只有活着才能希求一切。也只有活着才能弥补活着本身的贫瘠。”  
“世界上全部的不同，根本就是生和死。”  
他一口气说完之后才感到胸前隐隐作痛，幸而伤口没有裂开。  
亚瑟•柯克兰低头坐在他身旁，两道粗眉锁在一起，他沉默始终。  
“而且…小亚瑟也肯定不希望哥哥死的对不对？~”  
“你爱死不死啊！”  
沉默终于爆发。弗朗西斯确信亚瑟甩门出去的时候抿上了下唇，准确无误地。  
“给我好好躺着！”  
补上一句。弗朗西斯忽然安心起来，那背影绝尘而去之时他再次昏睡过去。

终究他们谁都没有死。所以他心平气和地等待他醒来，等待急风骤雨。  
弗朗西斯又一次估计错误。  
亚瑟倒是很快清醒，却蒙上被子下定决心不理他。不过这并不十分糟糕，弗朗西斯掀被子的功夫和脱衣服同样一流。  
他伏上去，开始亲吻。  
反抗并不十分有力。他已经习惯。他打算无视他一切相悖的行动。他需要的只是片刻。  
生命远不止片刻。终究不过彼此安慰。

「到底还是要哥哥让你啊…」  
他试着把那些令人厌恶的念头清除出去，比如亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德。他们相望的眼神是那一整片孔雀蓝的海洋。而他与他之间终究只是那一条窄小的海峡。  
最好的方法便是拥抱他。他尽量轻柔。  
外露的肌肤触到冰冷的空气。他感到他的颤抖，于是扯过被巾，遮住彼此心照不宣的秘密。  
那究竟有什么呢，在他之上静静看着，静静哭泣。  
玫瑰盛开的时候刺洞穿了他的胸膛，他们的血交错在一起，不分彼此。  
体内喷薄而出的力量在他耳边低鸣叫嚣，肉欲和爱情分走十字路口的两条分岔。  
殊途同归。  
用炽热的身体来说道别。  
再见了，不是再也不见，而是以后再见。  
救赎的曙光在示巴女王的羽冠上凋零。  
最后他看见了天堂，什么都没有，只是一片荒芜的白岸。

清理完毕之后亚瑟已穿好了衣服。弗朗西斯有些惊异他意外的迅速。  
“要走了？”  
“恩。”  
亚瑟•柯克兰表情僵硬地点点头，随即出门。  
或许他这次真的很生气。弗朗西斯有些好笑地想。  
“明天老时间哦！哥哥再请你去星形广场~”  
“去死。”  
他依然笑得无害。  
这样就算了，算了吧。  
近朱者赤，近墨者却依然洁白。

Fin.


	6. Les Fleurs Du Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：法加

Parce que la pluie fait flic flac.   
Pourquoi le temps passe si vite?

马修醒来时是不偏不倚的清晨七点整。他不像他那位在内裤上绣汉堡的兄长，任凭闹钟嗓门堪比喝醉酒的亚瑟先生也唤不醒。  
他眯起眼，阳光从缝隙中漫溢生长，像金色的藤蔓。  
其实他的眼镜同德克萨斯一样没有度数，他很清晰地看着对面粉刷成米色的墙上光线柔和。外形浑圆的时钟盘面上分针与时针折成一个刚毅稳重的钝角。  
七月盛夏时节，难得北美大陆北部气候温暖。庭院里芳花灿烂，他微笑看着那株直达他卧室窗前的老梧桐，枝杈间山雀夫妇上窜下跳，为新一轮的生命奇迹建造温暖的起点。再过些时候，就会有幼鸟破壳而出，纤弱的肉躯包裹着纯净的信仰。待为它们蔽风遮雨的宽阔绿叶转为焦黄，化作春泥之时，它们便要飞往南国。冰雪将覆盖它们的巢穴，周而复始。  
他收回那几近窥视的无礼目光，开始整理自己脑中朦胧的头绪。他时常在这一过程中彻底醒来，开始新的一天。他的生活像周期函数一般充满苛刻的规律。  
眼角余光瞟见床头柜上向下倒扣的书，书脊上是银镶片的简洁花纹。他一时迷惑，竟想不起它是从何时，因为什么缘由而出现在这里，于是伸手去取。  
波德莱尔的诗集，《Les Fleurs Du Mal》，《恶之花》。  
他想起今天是什么日子，想起今天自己要做什么，也终于想起为什么昨夜自己总是梦见枫糖清甜的气味，和剜割骨血的玫瑰刺。  
7月14日。送给他书和梧桐树的男人，他曾经的哥哥，弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦的生日。  
他还是得照例出席，尽管直到人去席散都不会被意识到。  
亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德总是看不见他。而弗朗西斯并不是看不见，而是无暇顾及。  
马修早已习惯了，渐渐自觉不往人多处走，渐渐报复性地学会忽视周遭的人和事。  
但是他从来不忘记7月14日，不忘记给弗朗西斯带去他亲自做的枫糖蛋糕——那个味觉挑剔的家伙个别几样会称赞的食物之一。  
枫糖蛋糕的制作比看起来要费时许多，他得早点起床，才能及时赶到。  
于是他起身，扯过皱成一团的T恤，匆忙穿上。手指一个错位，书页被风拂过一般，像百合叶片一样迅速合上，看到哪一页，便再也想不起来了。

Pourquoi le temps passe si vite?   
Parce que le vent lui rend visite.

色泽活泼的阳光炫耀般在他脚下的瓷砖上跃动，光斑忽明忽暗。从二楼窗下可以看见三五成群的年轻学生哼着《Ski Boy》，啃着桑果味的冰淇淋经过石板铺就的小路。被踏碎的野花一地暗香。  
此情此景让他欢欣又燥热，夏天席卷地不留痕迹。  
马修下意识洗净刚打完几只鸡蛋的手，本想将窗关上，却仍是抗拒不住自由的诱惑般，探出头。  
他住的小别墅离多伦多市中心并不远，因此也算不得安静。生机盎然的大小生命低低吟唱。他在这里以普通公民的身份生活，就如同他对门那家中学大提琴的孩子不知道他正是祖国的化身。有时他会坐在阳台上听那少年练琴，曲调优美深沉，像凡尔赛宫门上古旧的雕花。  
作为国家的贺礼自有上司打点，他只不过需准备作为马修•威廉姆斯自己的礼物罢了。  
于是他一言不发，关上窗拉上窗帘。刹时充沛的光线被阻隔在世界之外，不甘地沿着纺织纹路游走。

他想起很多年以前，这里没有设计精致的小栋别墅，没有花园，没有摩天大楼，没有世界第一的电视塔，甚至没有渥太华，没有多伦多，温哥华，魁北克和蒙特利尔。他那时不叫加拿大，一样没有人记得他的名字。  
没有糕点，红酒和蜗牛，当然更没有司康饼，也没有汉堡。他和他的原住民世代靠捕鱼为生，聚居在纬度较低的海域附近，一旦海岸线封冻就只能望洋兴叹。  
每年冰冻季节之前，他的人民就会加倍辛勤劳动，储备足够过冬的口粮。储藏在自然冰中的鱼味道鲜美，在冰原中防治雪盲症的效果绝佳，比后来充斥他家超市的金枪鱼罐头不知强了多少。  
而他总会带着他的熊N郎来到东海岸，裹着厚重的熊皮风衣仰望延伸至无限远处的冰海，晨昏线浑浑噩噩划过头顶，极光错觉般翩翩陨落，只活刹那。  
作为不折不扣的孩子，他下意识等待着古老先民留下的壁画中神明驾船破冰而来，为他带来奇迹，像摩西用神杖分开红海。

弗朗西斯还是他哥哥那些年，经常给他念诗。他轻薄的唇间耳畔，低声念诵的确是人世间最柔软优美的语言。  
起初弗朗西斯只是给他念些上流社会盛行的靡靡之音，辞藻绝丽，泛滥出内心的水面。  
所以后来某一天弗朗西斯与他窝在温暖的被窝里念完《Les Fleurs Du Mal》，他皱着眉头沉默不语。  
「不喜欢？」弗朗西斯并没有责怪他，他的笑容云淡风轻又别有深意。  
「喜欢，」他最终还是这么说，「弗朗西斯哥哥给我念的我都喜欢。」  
漫漫如长夜，浩瀚如晨曦。  
他隐约听见他对他耳语些了什么，但是他睡过去了，没有听见。

第二天他被锐利的阳光唤醒，弗朗西斯已经走了，没有再来。  
那时他还是个孩子，还没有懂得身为一个国家，将要怎样去铸就风雨之后沧桑不改的容颜。他握着那张和约躲在自己的房间里哭，他没有上司，只有熊N郎陪他。  
他一直哭到天暗下来，深知凭他改变不了被转让给亚瑟•柯克兰的事实。他用力蹂躏那一纸和约，直至粉碎风化。然后洗漱，换上正装，自己走出去，见那个刚刚以武力夺得自己的男人。  
他的孪生哥哥坐在亚瑟膝上，笑容天真甜美，呆毛一颤一颤。亚瑟的目光始终未离开阿尔弗雷德，宠溺洋溢一室风光。  
而他只是行了礼。  
「今后你就也是我弟弟了。」  
亚瑟这么说，绅士地笑了笑，挥手让他退下。

碗橱内王耀送的一套青花瓷器折射着微妙的光线，乍看上去像爱尔兰妖精的眼睛。  
他猛得惊醒过来，削苹果的刨刀狠狠嵌入指尖皮肉。血管中生出倒刺，在记忆中剜剐，直至新生。  
他抿了抿唇，将受伤的手指含入口中。血沿着氧化泛黄的苹果果肉淌下，凝固的姿态像铁锈般古老而冰冷。

Pourquoi tu me prends par la main?   
Parce qu’avec toi je suis bien.

事实证明他马修•威廉姆斯不但守时而且准时，来得一分不早半分不晚。  
弗朗西斯家今天装饰地格外光鲜，一如太阳王时代无懈可击的华丽与桀骜。宾客纷涌而至，这家伙的人缘从来没有亚瑟说的那么差。  
安东尼奥会来，他家的番茄确实在烹饪上常常有意想不到的效果；路德维希会来，即使高贵的法兰西人可不会允许啤酒这样的饮料上了自家生日宴的台面；罗德里赫，伊丽莎白，瓦尔加斯兄弟，本田菊，乃至贝瓦尔德和永远一个人也很快乐的家里蹲基尔伯特，甚至亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德也会来。待到晚会接近尾声时亚瑟开始灌酒，客人们见状总是纷纷先行以告辞为名退避三舍。  
除了阿尔弗雷德，除了弗朗西斯，除了他。  
他知道自己那躺在浅红色礼盒中的小小心意决不会是弗朗西斯收到的唯一一份蛋糕，也知道自己做甜点的功夫未必能比上罗德里赫。但他同样也知道弗朗西斯会吃掉它，然后花漫长岁月中的短短几分钟光阴来思考这件礼物的来源。  
这是他与弗朗西斯间最悲哀的默契。  
没有人同他打招呼，他们是看不见他，弗朗西斯则是忙得没有机会招呼他。  
他习惯这些的时光就像生命一样长久。

一如现在，亚瑟的酒后爆发达到了全面高潮。弗朗西斯家中的宾客除了亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德和他早就溜得一干二净。  
他望着天生怪力的阿尔弗雷德使出吃奶的力气从后面抱住亚瑟，试图将他拽出玻璃与香槟齐飞的客厅却效果不佳，弗朗西斯苦笑着左右闪躲。  
此情此景分外眼熟，他暗自心想。然后转身躲进一旁的休息室。  
毕竟在这种局势下，非目标的透明物体才有最大的被命中几率。

他横躺在弗朗西斯家宽阔柔软的沙发上，深深陷入其中，仿佛坠落海洋。他忽然发现合上的眼前尽是客厅中三人互相追逐的画面。他厌倦了，睁眼却是更灼人的水晶灯光。  
他们彼此都有着或坚决或恍惚的未来，他无须插足。  
少年坐在通体金色的旋转木马上拉着男子的手，转着转着便模糊成了梦境。

阿尔弗雷德刚独立时，亚瑟的情绪极其不稳定。发酒疯是常有的事，破坏力比起现在有过之而无不及。那时他还住在亚瑟家，每次亚瑟发泄完后默默收拾掉满目狼藉，手被玻璃屑划伤了多少次，记不清了。  
他没有哭过，一次都没有。他不知道为什么哭。  
亚瑟累了，就直接在他怀里睡过去，梦里念叨的名字从来都是阿尔弗雷德，旁人沾不上半点光。  
有时候梦与现实交界之时亚瑟会抱着他哭，喃喃地说马修你是个好孩子。然醒来后依然不记得他姓甚名谁。

后来他也独立了，他加拿大连独立起来都是悄无声息。  
阿尔弗雷德独立100周年时弗朗西斯送他自由女神像，那身着罗马长袍的女子高举火炬立于金门之前，注视代代淘金者与冒险家生老病死，为这个国度引领自由。  
而他独立当晚就告诉了弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯微笑着抱了抱他，亲吻他的额头。  
「我的好孩子，」他说，「你长大了，真好。」

Pourquoi le diable et le bon Dieu?   
C’est pour faire parler les curieux.

他再次醒来的时候脸上有麻痒的触觉，淬蓝色的瞳在眼前无限放大。  
他猛得弹起，代价就是弗朗西斯吃痛地大叫一声。  
「喂喂小马修你就忍心撞歪哥哥我美丽的鼻子么？」  
他沉默不语。他将他扳过来，面对面。  
「小马修做的蛋糕，很好吃哦。」  
「谢谢，生日快乐，哥哥。」

Fin.


	7. Nonage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：米英

Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won’t put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I’m in love and always will be

他细心聆听窗外的声音，整齐划一的石板像上苍的琴键，上面不断有面容残破的雨滴渗入缝隙，溢满凹凸不平的花纹。雨持续太久了，蒸腾起的雾气无声无息地把玩着已逝的光阴，将它们悄悄掉转回去，重新放映，好让那伤口裂得更深重一些，淌出的血像是两世纪前漆黑的泰晤士河。  
亚瑟•柯克兰时常恍惚觉得，大本钟敲响的声音几近沉默，因完全融入他的生命，他才听不见。远处广场的灯火忽闪着模糊起来，年老的流浪绅士唱着古老的五步抑扬格，像是街角那家很早以前就在那里的小咖啡馆，流金岁月从墙角翘起的褪色壁纸接缝处诞生又消亡。隐晦的暗示在厚框的木窗后一跳一跳，如同爱尔兰妖精的眼睛，向他传递着无力言明的讥喻，事实背后的真相是萨克斯沉缓的曲调始终低吟浅唱。  
他发现自己终于又开始习惯雨了，这自从出生起就陪伴他至今的，脾气糟糕的朋友，他在外国人眼中的注册商标，在那短短的两百年前几乎不敌那佛罗里达灿若信仰的阳光。  
他苦笑着小心避过身边的男子——对亚瑟•柯克兰而言，还是男孩这样的字眼更合适，放下窗帘。  
窗紧关着，他看着钴蓝与珍珠黑的背景，自己自锁骨以上倒映在被雨点打得沟壑纵横的玻璃里，仿佛注视彼岸自己的灵魂，绝色的玫瑰盛放在腐朽的基石上。

人不可以没有梦而活下去，只有梦却也是活不下去的。  
作为人类意志的集合，国家也会做梦，亚瑟•柯克兰这个比国家更国家的家伙当然亦不例外。他不像里床那个不知道哪根染色体异变的小鬼一样永远记不得自己的梦境，他仅仅不屑罢了，不屑像叛逆青少年那样非拉上个不懂体谅别人的损友来45度仰望青春。  
他从来不对他们说起自己的梦，管它是噩梦，美梦，或者春梦。他犯不着再一次被弗朗西斯嘲笑成爱哭鬼外兼工口天使。  
待他发觉自己已经世故得像成人那般一笑而过，掩饰过往以求成为一个平凡而健全的人时，钟已重重地敲响了。

即便如此他依然会做梦，梦见清澈地可以望到天堂的青空，那篇焦黄的大地上飘来沁入骨血的麦香。广阔的风景里一个稻草人孤零零地凭借不存在的视线仰望着海的对岸，他的身形苍俊，眉宇美丽，肩上停着黑鹰，姿态仿佛守护神。  
弗朗西斯偶尔会向他抱怨起拉扯孩子的辛苦，话题最后必将转向亚瑟你小时候如何难缠麻烦之类云云并再引发一次无第三个人知晓的激烈互殴。然而亚瑟在到达大西洋对面那块轮廓飞扬的土地后才体会到了新生儿数量快速下降的合理性。  
未成年的孩子总有个很奇异的习惯，他记得弗朗西斯告诉过他，对自己眷恋的东西他们有着惊人敏感的判断力，如果你把他们的宝贝拿开，他们闭着眼睛都能找回来。  
“过去哥哥把被你枕着的手臂抽出来，你一下子就过来了哦。”唤醒沉浸在泡沫似的粉色世界中的弗朗西斯的，是那个绿瞳青年实力不凡的拳头。  
出于杀死猫的好奇心，终究促使他进行了这项微妙的实验。他试着在马修睡梦中拿走他的北极熊，结果还未把它拖出被子就被马修抱个正着。  
有那么一瞬他有些佩服弗朗西斯的洞插…洞察力，然而当他为了验证实验结果的普遍性而拿走阿尔弗雷德的宝贝时，忽然发现他根本没有可拿走的，什么都没有。  
于是他开始失落。其实他不明白他永远看不见阿尔弗雷德张皇失措的样子，看不见他寻找失去的宝物，因为被他拿走的是他自己。

…当然，从科学严谨的角度而言，我们不能排除阿尔弗雷德•F•囧死先生不会抱着蓝蓝路睡觉的客观事实。

为什么这孩子明明是我养大的却全然没有一点像我？！  
亚瑟•柯克兰就差没有对着穿过阴云的阳光泪流满面。然而他心中那个冷酷的天使最清楚不过了，1783年那场瓢泼的狂雨之后他永远失去了他。不需要任何辞藻来添绘最终的结果。  
“那孩子有一点和你可像得如同镜中人啊，”那轻薄的法式唇萼一张一翕，吐出高高挂起的优美词句，“你们的味觉是如出一辙地…来自地狱。”  
“滚。”他满不在乎地暂时抛弃那本就不属于他的绅士风度撂下一个简洁的语气词，那时他正巧与阿尔弗雷德约好了时间，唯有这个理由可以让他忘掉弗朗西斯，他自认高调的品位和用世间最柔软的语言道出的，最锋利的词句。  
弟弟的遗传基因来自哥哥，罗德里赫小少爷家那位盖棺论定的遗传学奠基人会哭的啊。他们彼此默契地将没有吐完的槽咽回太过久远的记忆。

那或许将是他最后一次无能为力，纵然这气氛像是任勇洙家的剧本里常见的桥段。他不是夏洛蒂•勃朗特，可以无畏地将目光投向色泽阴暗的天空向万能的主诘问；他也不是哈利•波特，尽管他一样有着美丽的祖母绿瞳孔。他无法调配出让人疯狂爱上他的迷情药。并且他确信自己不会给阿尔喝下那样的药剂——它本质上即是茱丽叶唇上残存的毒药。  
没有罗密欧。吻过他的人用十指恐怕难以计数，从没有谁在他的呼吸中寻觅通向终结的救赎。烈焰一般的爱情，它的根源往往是无知和不成熟。  
而他梦里那个纤细苍白的女子，注视他的模样始终难以捉摸，像是大理石雕刻的微笑。  
她精致的容颜上挂满神经质的表情，仿佛顷刻就会破碎。  
记住我们共同走过的岁月，记住爱，记住时光。  
梦的末尾她对他这样说道，口吻温柔平和，然后他感到自己手臂上的力量消失了，只余下几道浅浅的烙印。  
他明白过来之前，1941年3月28日，那位终身在男人和女人间挣扎的天才女子，她已静静地沉入了欧塞河底。

原来在我爱上你之时，我们都是还未长大的孩子。我将全部爱给予你，我生命中全部的幸福都归功于你。我必须先于你明白，那终将毁灭我。

又是该死的弗朗西斯，在帮助阿尔弗雷德离开之后那浮夸的虚情假意表现得如此淋漓尽致。他的才能在不该显露的时候是如此出色，仅凭一语就道破悲剧深处的玄机，将那血淋淋的真相剥得一干二净像是他平时热衷的行为艺术。  
“因你自己和阿尔弗雷德的不成熟，使得你看不清你们之间的距离。”男人的笑容依然轻佻，却有种吸引人的淡定。  
亚瑟不屑地别过脸。  
其实他该明白了的。美国式的乐观总能感染他，甚至让他偶然陪那小鬼一起做世界英雄梦。  
“阿尔长大了想做什么呐？”  
“做HERO！”  
“诶？为什么？”  
“因为这样就可以保护亚瑟了呀！等我变成了HERO，亚瑟就不用到处打仗了，在家做家庭主妇就好！”  
他不确定自己是否惦记在心。至少他很幸福，那时。  
幸福地忘了提醒阿尔，世间没有一条路能让所有人都幸福。

可惜阿尔弗雷德•F•囧死终没有成为HERO，大约充其量也就是在H和ERO中间加个分隔符的程度。他们抛却了兄弟身份之后，阿尔与他做爱。他在被他揉入体内时想起陌生的伤痛，恍惚间他发现那泻涌而来的是千百年流转的记忆。  
终有什么是不会死去的，即使在代代轮回中，也不能灭。  
他不想去评判这句话究竟狗血到了怎样的程度。他只切身体会到永生的罪孽，他几乎扛不住越来越沉重的记忆。  
他学着依赖这个他不认识的胸怀，将它想象成固体的天空，如同吞服砒霜。那不是他的阿尔，那似乎是他爱着的谁谁谁，他已神志不清。  
这时他感到剑贯穿了他的身体，引领了他的灵魂。血从嘴角淌下来，似是鲜红的巴洛克花纹。  
这算什么，他自暴自弃地想，本田菊那家伙还认为挥动Excalibur的是个女人呢。

他依然心甘情愿陪伴阿尔弗雷德，在过期的日历又堆积了百八十本之后。他清楚自己必须尝试长大，即使过程将如何磕磕绊绊，在他大英帝国尊贵的娇躯上擦出多少伤痕。  
他陪阿尔拍他最拿手最喜爱的好莱坞英雄大作，他记得那天微咸的海风席卷而来让人流泪的唯美空气，血色的火烧云漫过了晨昏线。他踏在边缘的两侧，他无须选择，因为他是日不落，他的名字叫做白夜。  
待到他勉强吞下阿尔准备的食物——只有汉堡和可乐，躺在洁白的沙滩上仰望最壮丽的轮回渐渐沉没的样子时，阿尔弗雷德找到了他。  
“亚瑟，”他看上去自信严重膨胀，“我们明天要早点起来拍日出哦！”  
“拜托你有点常识，”他抚额，错过最后一只白鸥归巢的风景，“我们这是在西海岸，只能看到日落。”  
伟大的HERO沉默了，他陷入苦思。风扬起他宽大的T恤，遮去了亚瑟的大半视野。身后的天空已暗下来，却还看不见星星。空寥的景致将阿尔的身影衬得苍凉。  
良久，忽然HERO的脑门上重新亮起灯光。  
“那好办！”他一脸期待地看着他，笑容纯净地如同经年，“我们去拍落日，然后倒过来放映就可以了！”

日不落，日不落。日若不落，我何以拥着你安心地入睡。

裸露在外的右腿接触到凉凉的空气，亚瑟小心地挪了挪身体，转向内侧。  
这城市的雨渐停了，下落的间隔变得宽裕，终于有一滴不再落下来。  
借着那稍许漏进来的月华，他无声端详着身边的年轻人。他阖上的睫毛煞是好看，那下面是一双童话般透蓝的天空。  
他想象着这孩子终会成长，还会和自己一样老去。然此刻他们都只是找不到宝物的孩子。  
他知道他看不见，所以他坦然微笑。然后变换姿势，移下床。  
忽然有某种不可违抗的力量扯住他，他猛得回眸，阿尔依然没有醒。  
他只是本能地拽住他的手臂，满足的笑容甜美得让人不忍看。  
亚瑟认命地缩回去，安静地看着他始终纯洁的睡颜。他似乎感到自己的命运又站在风口浪尖。  
不过那不重要，天还未亮。现在的他们任凭谁也指责不了。  
梦醒之前，不妨永远也不要吞下名为成长的糖果。  
——The End——


	8. Open The Blinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：米英

阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯用他最后一块完好的眼镜布擦拭那杆M1伽蓝德，服务于玻璃片的柔和布料顿时被战争的黑暗油污侵染，从接触上去的那一刻开始蔓延，吞噬掉他眼前最后一丝明亮锐利的光线。  
他嫌恶地望了一眼那块王耀产的涤纶布，还是继续了手上的动作，将他珍爱的随身武器擦得铿亮，仿佛这样它就回到了刚出厂的时候，从未被硝烟和鲜血灼烧的时候。它静静地躺在无数千篇一律的同伴中间，好象只是战争陈列馆的一件装饰品。  
萧寒的夜里阿尔弗雷德瑟缩了一下。开始想象自己在最后被小胡子做成蜡像放进战争陈列馆的一角，前面竖起一块小铜牌，用他从来懒得分清的一长串字母组成“战败国”的德语说法。但随即他就摇了摇头，这简直是扯淡。那个背头不会有这么一天。美利坚合众国还没有输过，这次也不会输。  
更何况他甚至都没有像那几个欧洲老牌国家一样因为战争而急速衰弱下去。他依然精神百倍，就像一只刚出炉的汉堡一样结实——他忘记了这比喻来自谁，听上去十分见鬼的样子，不过他喜欢。所以他现在确信自己只是字面意义上感到有些冷了，于是他站起来，关上战时临时搭建的铁皮屋那并不牢靠的窗。窗框敲上铁皮时勾起的回音震耳欲聋，好象记忆深处的某个战场再次轰然炸开，封存过往的墓碑决堤一般破开口子，冰冷的风刮擦着他年轻的脸，他不禁皱眉。  
其实阿尔弗雷德不喜欢打仗。比起枪杆子，他始终认为政治和经济手段是好得多的武器。而和平的崛起与更替将带来真正的繁荣，他有些不能理解为什么那对兄弟和本田菊他们如此热切地喜欢用战争解决问题，即使已经输过一次，仍不吸取教训。  
他们把一切都搞得这么糟糕，他有些不忿地想。  
他还年轻，还不懂繁荣和荣耀之间决定性的差别。但是他用和平的手段击坠了日不落的太阳，他是个连太阳都可以按下地平线的伟大国家。这就够了。  
从过去起美国人就不喜欢打仗，精打细算的商业民族决不为无缘无故的东西浪费一滴鲜血，但是举到他面前的枪口，他也从未输过。  
啊…一八一二年那次面对亚瑟，那也不能算是输了。  
那个名字让他下定决心深呼吸，把枪放在一旁，背过身去面朝冷得刺骨的铁皮对自己装睡。

阿尔弗雷德家的上司对待他的国家向来很有一套——合作协定签署后他就以一名普通少尉的身份，提着杆最寻常的美军装备马不停蹄地来到这里给英国人帮忙。他曾为了不得不暂别蓝蓝路的生活怨念深重，然而轮椅上的上司先生显然不准备体谅他四肢健全行动力过剩的国家。自食其力是美国人的荣耀，他对自己这样说着，汉堡屑掉了一地。  
不过自从他来到战场后就再也没吃过容易掉屑的食物——不仅仅是吃不上，而且战时被德国人轰炸地千疮百孔的城区里一点点食物碎屑就会引来铺天盖地的老鼠。那些该死的小东西从任何可能的角落里涌出来，尸骸残留的恶毒气味与粉碎崩落的建筑边角在身后开出通往死亡的道路，携着伴随战争而来的消极和绝望，仿佛之前两个世纪的辉煌都折算成了如今的代价似的。  
尽管鹰击不列颠后英国本土的境遇让他这个空气嫁惯了的伟大KY也不禁想要别开眼，他还是决定用自己与生俱来的闪耀天赋给那粗眉毛一点信心。所以当他到达亚瑟•柯克兰位于伦敦边郊那间破落的小屋时，他还是像很多年前一样咧开嘴笑，牙边皑皑的光如同巍然屹立的雪山。他不禁自信极了。  
然后他在卧室门口猛然停住。  
亚瑟•柯克兰没有看他，连一个眼神都没有抛给他。持续的低烧让他最近动不动就昏睡过去，苍白的脸上大块潮红分明得几欲冒出蒸汽。他就那样半阖着眼低低呻吟，四周床单和粉刷的墙壁白得刺眼，他兀自躺在中央，那抹阿尔弗雷德在短短两百年历史里始终寻找的绿色被掩在眼睑下，不见了。  
阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯克制住把「怎么眉毛你的眉毛不够从这儿填出一条通到大陆的路了吗」吐槽出口的冲动——对他而言，这可真不容易，蹑手蹑脚地绕到亚瑟床边，把手掌覆在粗眉毛和柔软的金色之间。那里暧昧的温度让他心有点凉。  
他知道亚瑟境况不好，从欧洲大陆拼了一口气撤回本垒就够他受的了。这次他来甚至都没有看到弗朗西斯一脸轻佻地对着他笑，当然那个裸体艺术实践者如果就此消失了也不错。  
那么…如果亚瑟就此消失了呢？  
这个念头吓得天不怕地不怕的H-ero猛地把手抽了回来，他甚至都不敢想下去了。  
然后他疯了一样解开那件薄薄的衬衣，他要亲自确认亚瑟身上的每一道伤，确认它们已经得到了妥善的处理，确认它们没有感染，确认它们不会导致刚才在他脑中一闪而过的念头成真。  
不消半分钟之后，他终于能够再次面对这具离家后他就再也没见过的躯体。战争在上面烙下不会被历史忘却的语言，他看着亚瑟锁骨下面子弹擦过的条状伤痕上长出粉红色的新肉，新生细胞与坏死的陈旧组织殊死搏斗的热量在英国人额头上持久而低沉地释放。于是他开始回忆那些新旧不一的交错伤痕与南卡罗莱娜龟裂的土地有什么相似之处。  
人是国家的意义。  
他恍惚想起了什么，似乎是很久很久以前，久到他不屑去回想的时候，亚瑟告诉过他，只是他忘了。  
他忘了，亚瑟对他说过，人民是一个国家的意义。  
国家不是永恒的东西，当他的人民从心底里抛弃了他，那么任何东西都无法挽留他了。  
而获得人民意志承认的国家将永久屹立，即使此刻他没有政府和名字，他也已经是了，谁都不能将他否定掉。  
他忽然安心下来。亚瑟没有消失，因为他是国家，因为那些在雨中与血中同样从容的人们还认可他。  
阿尔弗雷德像是忽然得到了什么启示一般，笑着俯下身亲吻亚瑟胸前的伤痕，露出的牙齿日光灯一般闪亮。

亚瑟的低烧很快退去，粗眉毛的青年在尚未从发烧造成的四肢无力中恢复过来之前就嚷嚷着回到战场。为此阿尔弗雷德果断往他嘴里塞了一块原汁原味的司康饼，然后在亚瑟津津有味的咀嚼声中很不世界英雄地目瞪口呆。  
为了让亚瑟安分地窝在那间小屋里养好伤，信手掀起世界金融风暴的Hero绞尽脑汁，有种强烈的想穿越几十年给他唱《Soft Kitty》的冲动。  
最后他还是只能一边怀疑着自己来战场的目的一边靠着床头柜昏昏欲睡地给亚瑟翻找有关战争的报道。送到这里的报纸只有寥寥几份，大部分都在空袭后停刊或是搬到更北边去了。他看着那对翡翠深处某种光辉再次燃烧起来，觉得口中的腥味怎么也褪不掉。

他还不是国家的时候就知道，国家不是永恒的。  
亚瑟还把他抱在膝上说睡前故事的时候曾告诉过他一些关于消失了的国家们的故事，从罗马到神圣罗马，乃至于他一直都下意识觉得「罗马」这个字眼里藏着什么美丽而不详的东西。  
他不太记得那时亚瑟说了什么，不记得亚瑟说神圣罗马为什么会死。事实上即使到了如今他也不想知道那些骄傲和帝国的夕阳，他还年轻，年轻地足以昂首阔步往前走，摧枯拉朽一般把旧世界的陈腐和荣耀一并推出年轻一代的大脑。他还有单纯而决然的信念，从一七七四年起就决定好了，要拉上亚瑟•柯克兰一起往前走。  
所以从那时起他就不太喜欢亚瑟提起陈年旧事时那种沉默的眼神，但是亚瑟一直对他保证，自己会存活下去，一直在他身后。  
从罗马帝国到亚瑟再到他自己，终究有什么变了。  
其中最大的异常是亚瑟不再为他说睡前故事，他们一转身，下一个历史的拐角处，黑洞洞的枪口抵上来，凉得发抖。  
独立战争时的梗老得嚼不烂，他自觉没再提起。事实上一八一二年他又一次与亚瑟兵戎相见。那时白宫还不是白宫，他站在熊熊燃烧的裂焰面前，望着火舌舔舐他新生的希望，感到前所未有的疲惫和不甘。  
然后他提起枪去找亚瑟单打独斗，不料却被上一场战争的输家轻易打倒。那一刻他忽然醒悟过来，他已经长大，很多纵容不再有了，而一个国家终要忘掉不舍和伤害，才能走到下一个舞台开场的时候。  
他竟为了这个结论笑出声来，亚瑟叹了口气，刺刀锐利的边缘在夜晚瘀青般的深紫色中陡然一晃。  
他闭上眼睛。  
他本以为自己喊着这个世纪最响亮的宣言，却在这一刻发现白纸黑字在黑枪白刃面前竟是最苍白不过的东西。而他也像那些为他所不齿的老朽那样害怕死亡，临到头来，他不想死，他的面前还有一个时代。他还不想死。  
刀深深没入他身旁的泥土。  
然后他从地上被拖起来，亚瑟用步枪刀尖朝下支撑着他，沉默着往回走。广袤的沼泽地边缘湿润的泥土被靴子底搅得翻起来，安静地只剩下水鸟的低鸣声。

然后战争结束，他重新把白宫粉刷一遍，历史的一页就此翻过。  
他们再次分道扬镳。扩张的扩张发展的发展。他走过的每一步似乎都与亚瑟不再有关，然而他暗地里又清楚的是，那其中的每个片段中都不曾缺少亚瑟。  
他从来都不是基尔伯特那样的肌肉马鹿，而与亚瑟仅有的两次对立中，他毕竟也从未想要对方死去，又或许凭当年他的实力根本没有必要去想。  
他没有问过亚瑟是否记得当年的诺言，但总算他还活着，还在他身后。  
活着便好。  
只要活着便好。

其他的都交给Hero，一定能解决得了的。  
说到底，他甚至有些感谢自己一直被吐槽的短暂历史了。他不需要以历史的名目来记住很多无能为力的过往，他还年轻，年轻得足以托起日不落的太阳。

所以现在他再次翻了个身，扭开仅有的那盏小台灯。电线有一小段裸露在外，在森冷的夜里闪着光。  
他眯起眼望向窗外，山峦连绵起伏，如同一副死去千万年的古代巨龙骨骸。里面透出一星半点灯火，凄寥仿佛世间最后一只独角兽濒死的眼睛。  
阿尔弗雷德顿了一下，披上衣服起床，将先前被风拂到地上的文件纸捡起来。在这个他们被推到同一个风口浪尖的年代，所以白纸黑字都免不了被残余的硝烟熏得昏黄，无论上面是《大西洋宪章》还是二十岁普通士兵阵亡前最后一封简短的家书。墓碑同上面的名字一样冰冷。  
好在现在他还可以走出那间铁皮屋，朝着一丝不苟的身影过去，待那双绿眼睛转向他时在上面印下一吻，愿这一吻如同护身符般陪伴他到战争最后。  
「该我了。」  
他接过亚瑟手中的枪，故意学亚瑟的样子在风中站得笔挺。然而他还是忍不住用余光瞥了瞥亚瑟离去前的表情。擦得透亮的眼镜反了反光，那一瞬便过去了。

Fin.


	9. Song Of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：法英

弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦怀疑自己输球输疯了。  
他居然在灌亚瑟•柯克兰。  
这蓝色球体上本就没有人比他更清楚的，对面分明是喝啤酒都能醉醉了连大本钟都能砸的亚瑟•柯克兰，他居然还在微笑着看对方一杯杯往下灌。  
虽然这个小鬼与更小鬼的一只汉堡踢平了，但是今晚输的是他。是他主动邀大英帝国陛下出来喝酒的。  
他一定是疯了。

弗朗西斯有些缱倦地望了亚瑟一眼，半醉的月色被落地窗筛成流畅的液态金属，亚瑟苍白的皮肤融在其中。弗朗西斯舔了舔嘴唇，于是识相地给自己满上一杯，小心旋转高脚杯让酒氧化。鲜红中映出亚瑟眼睛的惨绿来，呈诡异的暗色。  
亚瑟再一次仰面将酒倒下去，从那形状漂亮的嘴唇四周溢出去，勾勒成让弗朗西斯心疼他家美酒的图案。于是他伸手抓住他。  
“恩……反正你请客，不喝白不喝。”  
弗朗西斯喷酒的同时很惊讶他居然还如此清醒。  
“嘛，小亚瑟你和哥哥我都联合王国过了这么点小事哥哥就不跟你计较了。”  
绿瞳的孩子飞拳上来，弗朗西斯冷不丁被撂到地上。杯子碎了一地晶莹。

他这次舔上了自己的血，开始重新审视亚瑟•柯克兰。那一瞬他产生了一种立刻把亚瑟拖进房的冲动。  
然而他居然没付诸行动，今晚他还真不像弗朗西斯。  
亚瑟当然不会伸手扶他，他认命地自己站起来坐回椅子上。醉眼惺忪的亚瑟笼在一层朦胧的雾气中。  
弗朗西斯重新开了一瓶酒，下定决心糟蹋掉今年普罗旺斯的收成。他将瓶口磕在他被粗眉毛衬托地特别狭窄的眉心上，沿鼻骨缓慢淌下，然后用舌头撬开紧锁的唇，接下琼浆。

“看看你，哥哥都实打实地输了也没成你这样啊。”漫长的吻结束后他轻声吐槽，“虽然我理解你保养得当护手霜消费量大的心情。”  
“滚开，红酒混蛋。”亚瑟已缺氧缺得没什么力气，软软地瘫在椅子中。不过弗朗西斯自认是有情趣的人，他只是用指腹抚过先前酒液留下的痕迹，想象自己今晚如果射在小家伙脸上，恐怕图案可没这么标准。  
“哎呀……你怎么会长这么大了呢，”他用世间最柔软的语言念着最轻薄的调子，“1088年的时候明明还那么小，穿了那么大件礼服。哥哥我早说了，要不是威廉不同意，真该把你在加冕仪式上的位置安排在哥哥腿上。”  
“废话…那都过了多久啊，都够阿尔长成老男人了。”亚瑟迷糊之中仍愤怒地挥拳。弗朗西斯心知再过一会儿酒劲上来，他就未必能克制亚瑟了。于是他未雨绸缪，先将亚瑟用四肢固定在宽大的扶手椅里。  
反正这里是巴黎，任何一个角落都不缺酒与暧昧的地方。  
“对啊，这样说的话，我们已经是老男人了呢。”弗朗西斯笑。国家的岁月被浓缩地如此高密度，他们联合也联合过了，斗争也斗争过了，一百年的仗也打过了，并肩揍路德也揍过了，携手逃命也逃过了，现在落得个见面弗朗西斯打招呼亚瑟视而不见或者弗朗西斯打招呼亚瑟打弗朗西斯的结局，八点档一般青春沧桑。

弗朗西斯可不会轻易承认自己老，他始终确信自己还年轻着呢，就像黑死病爆发时期他冲过一箩的大公国王阻拦赶到英国把亚瑟带出来时一样的身强力壮。  
他记得自己驾马经过英格兰龙脊般优美的丘陵，葱绿的山毛榉林绵延向山谷深处，其间散落着因瘟疫而破败的村庄和孤零零地耸立着的城堡。他也不知道为什么一定要带亚瑟走，但是他不想他留在那里，这倒是确实地很。  
身体介于童年和少年间的亚瑟在他背上轻喘，国家受到的冲击清晰地表现在他苍白的面容上。当然弗朗西斯并没有好到哪里去，只是勉强撑着他和自己向港口快马加鞭地赶。  
直到他们在一片林子里迷路，不得不停下为止。  
他在打仗上其实没什么才能，农耕多年的习惯使得他连打猎都逊人一筹。不过待他费了一番功夫打到一只兔子，烧烤就是他的专长范围了。  
“吃吧，”他把兔子递给亚瑟，叹了口气坐在一旁，“反正你也差不多是只兔子，今天就当同类相残一次好了。”  
亚瑟病得神情都涣散了，此刻却抓过兔子猛咬了几口，瞪了他一眼又转过身坚决不再看他。  
“对了，小亚瑟，”弗朗西斯心情算不上好，现在更是不得不拿出对病人的全部耐心，“这里是你的地盘，所以等你吃完了，要告诉哥哥怎么走出去哦~”  
“我不认识路。”亚瑟含混地回答了一句，肉的香味开始填充空气分子的间隙。  
“……拜托这可是你的国家，”弗朗西斯难得没好气地嚼了两口蘑菇，“至少告诉哥哥大概的方向啊。”  
就在弗朗西斯怀疑这孩子跟那位贵族宝石先生一个属性时，亚瑟满意地打了个嗝，脸色也红润了些。弗朗西斯稍许宽慰了一些，却见亚瑟以一种窘迫的姿态扭动着身体。  
那时即使是弗朗西斯也要注视一会儿才能明白亚瑟是在傲娇本性和躺在自己膝上可以睡个安稳觉的利益诱惑中斗争。他不禁笑出了声，将亚瑟圈进怀里。  
大约是病中没有力气再反抗，亚瑟居然非常顺从地躺了下去，咂咂嘴便睡着了。  
他在梦中呓呓自语，他俯下身去听。  
只有那一次他听懂了亚瑟的精灵语言，他微笑着品尝那个不可道破的美丽词汇，找到了第二天的前进方向。  
所以也许世间真是有所谓精灵的吧，他暗自想，闭上了眼。

而后又是千年。  
千年后的今天他仍然抱着朦胧涣散的亚瑟，只是亚瑟已经长大。他被那繁复冗长的戏码晃花了眼，于是俯下身再次低头吻住他。  
电流飞速窜动，他抱起他，用脚尖顶开门。

弗朗西斯家的床很大很舒适，这对他而言是必须的。  
例如现在，他就可以完全自由舒展，解开亚瑟那纯属装绅的领结，反正它早已松得不象话。形状漂亮的喉结随着呼吸的频率微弱地蠕动着，巧妙地勾起了人欲望的本根。  
他看着那充满生命力的象征，忽然心口一紧，于是他重重咬上去。亚瑟痛叫一声。  
满意地看到对方稍许清醒了些，他开始着手进一步的征服。其实所有国家都是有着这样的本能的，只不过他弗朗西斯的对象是身体罢了。  
他用一只手就除去了亚瑟剩下的上衣，没有着急脱裤子。他自有打算。  
他把上衣——该死这小鬼的衣服居然僵硬至此——拧成条状，将亚瑟的左手捆在一边床柱上。留下一只手会更有趣，就如同留着猎物一口气活着下锅一样残忍的快感。  
毕竟烹饪是人类所创造最崇高也最残忍的艺术，而他弗朗西斯可是个了不起的艺术家。  
他开始极近温柔地亲吻亚瑟，细腻似绢的唇向下滑，那曲线像是英格兰的山脉。他缓慢地让皮肤下产生化学变化，樱红顺着他的动作一路流连，盛开满路。  
巡视之后他停留在亚瑟胸前，同时手向下探。那里已经阴湿一片，计划进行地很完美。  
他故意不去动下身，而是专心戏弄他的茱萸。他用恰倒好处的节奏重复舔咬的动作，小心感受亚瑟因为敏感皮肤被撕扯而发出的嘶嘶声。  
真像蛇。他心想。或许他原本就是个蛇佬腔呢，谁知道。  
他的舌尖一圈圈旋转，温度呈螺旋状迅速上升，与他不紧不慢的动作形成了剧烈的对比。酒精的作用逐渐突显，他的笑容向两边扩展，美丽而张狂。  
“弗…弗朗西斯……”有那么一瞬亚瑟似乎恢复了理智，牙齿响了半天才吐出寥寥数语，“你混蛋……”  
弗朗西斯几乎要笑出来，这个小鬼和他做爱的次数也不算少，过程中却是难得主动开口的。所以姑且放纵一次好了，尽管那话依然是如此不中听。  
“小亚瑟……”他喃喃道：“就是因为你这张嘴，才让你被那么多人上的。”  
当然，还有你的眼睛。  
这话弗朗西斯并没有说完，他掌握着适当的时机，迅速解除了亚瑟下半身的武装，将他的腿向两边架开。  
亚瑟粗重地呻吟起来。  
弗朗西斯欣赏着阴茎优美的形状，一边幻想那笔挺的尤物是怎样在他手中达到圣者的高潮。他先是用指尖描绘着它，任亚瑟的身体弹跳地越来越剧烈。弗朗西斯感到自己的身体开始失去耐心，于是更干脆地将它放进口中，改以舌为笔细心临摹。  
直到几分钟后亚瑟尖叫着在他口中射精，他才真正等到了今晚的盛宴。他打开床边的抽屉，从中取出一根细细的小塑料棒，将混合了精液和唾液的馨香液体引流进翕张着的后庭。亚瑟虚弱地喘着气，已经无力再打他。引流的过程极缓慢，并带来更多不安的扭动。弗朗西斯强忍住笑，用更大力固定亚瑟的双腿。  
液体缓慢而充分地润湿了伊甸园，弗朗西斯扔掉塑料棒，换手指进入。内臂在润滑液作用下舒展开来。  
果然男人的经验丰富是要体现在菊花上的么。弗朗西斯暗自吐槽，顺便将亚瑟翻过去，后庭花一般绽放。亚瑟的右手做了个攻击的动作，姿态垂死。  
这下弗朗西斯完全放心冲了进去，亚瑟叫得甚是惨烈。  
他在他身上安静地抚摸，等待他的呻吟再次平缓下来，然后开始进攻城池。舌伴着突起的颈动脉一下下颤抖不已。他心一横更加猛烈地抽插，亚瑟故意不让他好过似得夹紧，反而让全身的神经都向内收缩。他吃痛地哼了一声，咬住了他的锁骨。  
迸发的最后他看见了自己过往的空白，精液在整个时空里流淌蒸发。建筑物坍塌了，他抱紧他下坠。

他的生命中本有那么多张容颜幻灯般流过，最后他吻上的他眼睛翠绿，一如当年绵延山林雨后的清香。  
所以小亚瑟，如果哥哥我有所谓青春的话，你大概是筹码之一呢。  
他念叨着那些年轻人喜欢挂在嘴边的话，怀疑自己真是老了。  
见鬼，男人要三十以后才出味呢，自己按大魔王的设定年龄还没过这道坎。

“所以你现在是一点味道都没有。”  
待到亚瑟在睡梦中无比镇定地吐出这句槽，他才真正相信了上帝，或者说精灵，又或者干脆是J•K•罗琳的存在。  
他翻身下床，小心没有弄醒里床的小鬼。扫了一眼昨夜的杯盘狼藉，他对被子底下的浊白液体会心一笑。  
虽然输了，不过这个夜晚不算太糟。

Fin.


	10. To The Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：法英

Side A》Moulin Sky

Vaste comme la nuit et comme la clarté,  
Les parfums, les couleurs et les sons se répondent

Track 1  
他疲惫地坐下来，钢丝床生硬的质感让他缩了缩。他小心避免把胯骨磕在铁丝上，那是一种缓慢持续而令人不快的钝痛，总要很久以后才让他恍然惊醒。  
对亚瑟•柯克兰来说，没有什么比1940年夏天更糟了。  
8月的末夏里他脚尖发冷，坚硬的军靴挤压着大英帝国尊贵的皮肤，磨出令人难以忍受的水泡。但他仍是固执地裹着一身军装，准备着随时被拉回弥漫着人体脂肪燃烧气味的现实。他有种错觉，一旦他脱下军服，就再无机会穿上了。  
不过至少现在他可以小睡一会儿，暂时躲进不真实的梦境稍事休息。6月以来他已经快疯了，之前的漫长岁月里，他从未这样感到生命苦短过。  
即使是联合王国的化身，在这样的特殊时期也只能忍耐一下钢丝床和狭小的宿舍了，他松开外套被工业废气腐蚀地生了锈的扣子，仰面躺下。枕边反扣着一本书，他浑浑噩噩地翻过来看了一眼插画，竟然也便觉得安心些许。  
是叶芝的《凯尔特的森林》，他努力拉动嘴角，仿佛眼前陈旧脱落的简装本是一面镜子，他要从中照出一个鼓励自己的笑容。他似乎真的看见了，唇边扬起的弧度纸张般苍老泛黄。于是他小心翼翼地合上书放下，开始眠。

仅是傍晚，日不落的太阳早已不复光耀，倘徉在晨昏线的两侧。天空红得刺眼，也许是因为吸纳了一年来所有流逝的鲜血。  
不过他太困了，他需要休息。  
都是弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦的错。他恨恨地想。自己的处境从来没有这么艰难过，要不是这个除了吃败仗什么都不会的混蛋，他又何必在路德维希赤裸裸的目光和赤裸裸的战斗机面前苟且偷生。  
太阳穴突突直跳，他按住胸前冰凉的质感，努力平静下来。  
那是一枚小小的饰章，也是他唯一常年贴身佩带的饰物。厚重的青铜色却用以描述绮丽张狂的红白玫瑰。是都铎时代的东西，他作为国家化身的信物。  
他把它握在手心，像握着一个庞大而脆弱的帝国，或者是一段渐渐远去的记忆。他闭上眼，坠入彼岸。

他做了一个梦。梦里他坐在餐厅靠窗的位置，大滴溶了酸性物质的的雨前仆后继，沿着窗框水银一般滑落下去，汽化成氤氲的雾，害得他什么都看不见了。  
于是他收回视线，桌上丰盛的法式大餐冒着热气。他用力吸了一口，它们竟然消失不见。苦涩倒灌入喉，把他呛醒了过来。  
该死。他想摇摇沉重的头，他一定是饿极了，不然才不会梦到那混蛋的食物。

然而有人在吻他，在朦胧中轻巧地上下拨弄他的睫毛，仿佛蓝色蝴蝶飞过原野，停在一朵鸢尾上。  
像极了肥皂电视剧里自作聪明的镜头。他不耐烦地睁开眼，世界恢复清明。孔雀石在黑暗中轻佻地一闪一闪。

弗朗西斯是七点过后进来的，毕竟作为在这里避难兼蹭吃蹭喝的战败者他实在没有立场拒绝“照顾亚瑟•柯克兰”这一差使，尽管亚瑟为了让他从他眼前消失已经跟那位强硬的上司磨破了嘴。  
亚瑟没有出宿舍吃晚饭，所以他过来看看，仅仅是这样而已。  
富于情趣的法国人可不喜欢在一张冷冰冰的硬床上宽衣解带，因此他也不过把非礼控制在玩弄他的眼睛上罢了。  
“怎么了？”亚瑟推开他。  
“想你了哦，我的小亚瑟。”他脸不红心不跳，像一个欧罗巴范围内的年长国家那样从容地…调戏他。亚瑟打心眼里认为他从容地过了头，他是那么从容地向敌人举起双手，然后从容地出逃，从容地在邻居家里裸奔。  
“滚。”于是他给了他该得的回应。然而弗朗西斯并不气恼，他继续从容地剥下黑麦面包，分开他紧抿成一条线的唇，像放入自己那般塞进去。  
亚瑟似乎怔了一秒，然后猛得伸手去抢。谁知弗朗西斯轻巧地避开了他，让自己处于他触不到的位置。  
他泄气地垂下头，自己端过了咖啡。  
“我不爱喝这个。”他坐得更直了些，有那么一瞬产生了把滚烫的咖啡泼那人一脸的冲动，反正他家的艺术总是浪费又漫无目的，恰适合这铺天盖地的狗血。  
“你应该学着甜蜜一些。”弗朗西斯煞有其事地说，满意地发现绿瞳深处的神情不悦地扬了起来。  
“你应该学着不那么混蛋一些。”他作一副勉为其难状，抿了一口咖啡，是拿铁柔软而遥远的香味，“你吵醒我了，帮我拿头痛片来。”  
“不要再吃那种药了。”弗朗西斯飞快地说，藏在阴影中，口吻生硬。他吓了一跳。  
“去帮我拿。”他向后仰在枕垫上，努力平复疲惫的神色。  
“你是最清楚的，”弗朗西斯忽然尖锐地冷笑了一声，失了往常的态度，“这些头痛片…和你给王耀的那些其实是性质相似的东西。”  
他哑然。他可是这浑圆星体上最懂得罂粟的国家，它们与他是很匹配的，那是托在掌心中，顷刻便能捏碎的生命，质感如同羽毛。  
他本是可以同弗朗西斯大吵大闹的，就像他们过去一千年的故事中那样。只是现在他连这份力气都丧失殆尽了。  
“所以小亚瑟你呢，”弗朗西斯像是做了什么决定似的笑了笑，笑容中有几分他读不懂却暗地里明白的意味。他的身体覆上来，连同色彩灼人的唇，“要是头疼，就让哥哥陪陪你好了。”

亚瑟始终感到他与弗朗西斯之间有一把火，有时是彼此眼中倒映着的，不同颜色的欲火。但更多的是一种蓝色的冰冷火焰，狭窄的海峡无法浇灭它。它像黎明的第一道曙光一样，将他从下到上穿透。  
他曾见过那样的火。那把火将那个女孩烧成了灰烬。但是他知道，在火中灸烤的是他自己。那个女孩不美丽，仅仅是个寿命短暂的人类，却坚强地足以支撑整个法兰西的爱。他看到了世间最纯净美好的东西，比水管和阿尔弗雷德的核弹头更加令他恐惧，将毁灭他无数次，直至万劫不复。  
从这个层面上，似乎他应该拒绝弗朗西斯，拒绝他这个在这种时间地点下做爱的建议，拒绝他始终在自己生命一角不温不火地出现，平白占据自己太多记忆的角色。  
但是他的手臂环住了他的肩。

「手挽着手永远地漫游  
唇对着唇喃喃地诉说」  
「沿着草丛 沿着沙丘  
诉说那不平静的世界离我们多么遥远」  
不久前他在扉页上看到的句子，竟然生生机械地记住。  
他们说，耶稣睡着的时候，虔诚的人们会在他的脚下放上花圈。

不需要抉择了。  
犹豫的刹那便足够天地变色。  
震耳欲聋的轰鸣声使他产生了呕吐的冲动，冷酷的铁灰色将他家那终年阴雨的天空像一块旧天鹅绒一样撕碎。两万英尺上空降下不可洗刷的罪孽。宿舍里唯一一盏台灯在轰炸引起的剧烈震动中砰然落地，摔个粉碎时，他仍没有离开他的身体。  
别怕。他在玻璃破裂的凄厉声响中听见他很轻地说。会好起来的，别怕。

Track 2  
「你们问，我们的政策是什么？我说，我们的政策就是用上帝所能给予我们的全部能力和全部力量在海上，陆地上和空中进行战争；同一个在邪恶悲惨的人类罪恶史上还从来没有见过的穷凶极恶的暴政进行战争。这就是我们的政策。  
你们问，我的目的是什么？我可以用一个词来答复：胜利。」

我不能去想输了以后会是什么样子，不能想象我们将失去主权，失去领土，失去财富，乃至失去自由和生命。如果失去旧有的荣耀，那我们就要努力地活着；如果无法活着回来，那至少应当光荣地死去。  
那是我们要捍卫的东西，所以我们必须胜利。

亚瑟的新副官是个年轻的上尉，空战开始的当天刚刚到任。他意外发现他的瞳亦是透蓝。哦上帝啊，他的生命中充斥着太多蓝眼的混蛋。  
事实上这位副官先生惜字如金到了令人发指的地步，幸而亚瑟并不因无法与他交谈而烦恼。这一周的报告和战略图已经够他焦头烂额的了。  
下午由副官护送他回去，他穿行在废墟中，经过一棵被白磷弹烧焦了最外一层皮，剥落出里面木质的枯桦树。断垣残壁下露出标题显眼的旧报纸和打偏的弹孔。  
另一枚弹药俯冲下来，他失去知觉前感到青年健硕的身躯倒在自己身上，液体温热粘稠，暖了他的手。他感到他的体重将那枚小小的勋章嵌入了他的血肉。  
而他甚至连他的名字都不记得了。白纸黑字刊印的死亡人数堆积成旧文件后，他才发现自己远离真正的死亡已经太久。

My home is my castle.  
他觉得自己像创世前上帝的灵，孤独地在虚空上方飘。

“失明是暂时性的。”军医语气平板地下了结论，“是因为受了冲撞所致。恐怕最快的恢复方法是让柯克兰先生远离噪声，安心静养。”  
弗朗西斯缩在椅子中，从那个角度看不见他的表情。  
“这真是奇迹。”久经羁旅行役的老人又补充道，“仅仅是暂时失明而已。一般人在那么近的距离里…早就粉身碎骨了。”  
“谢谢您。”他果断地点点头，随即起身，军医识趣地从房间向东的门退出去。  
弗朗西斯打开另一扇门，面部神经仍保持在往常的弧度。他努力克制住不扭曲地怪笑起来，似乎司空见惯。  
那位在军藉上已经登记死亡的，早该在太近的距离里粉身碎骨的副官站在那里，笑得不如惯常那样脑残光芒普照大地。  
“亏你能在亚瑟那里伪装了整整一星期，”他皮笑肉不笑地望着那副平光镜下与自己颜色相似的瞳仁，在其中搜索着某出剧情泛滥的线索，“你变了很多呢，阿尔弗雷德。”

“上司不让我宣战。”阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地推了推眼镜，绕过弗朗西斯径直在亚瑟房中的椅子上坐下，“所以我只能这样来了。”  
“你对亚瑟真上心。”他发现连自己都很难听见这语气中的讥讽，“这就是你把他写给你的每封求援信都撕碎了扔进壁炉的理由？”  
“我可没有这么干。”阿尔弗雷德白了他一眼，动作和亚瑟仍有相似之处，“好了，不管怎么说，H-ero会拯救你们的。你就先带着亚瑟去休养吧。”  
“你好象认为这是个好主意。”他不以为然地扬起眉，“不过我可没有这个把握说服亚瑟。”  
“那是你的工作。”阿尔弗雷德幅度极大地站起来，几乎碰倒一旁的水壶，“总之这里有本H-ero和其他人，你听见那医生说了，亚瑟需要休息。”  
然后他大跨步出门，临到门槛前又忽然停下。  
“不过…我总觉得这里还有别的什么人。”他环视一周，“你，我，亚瑟…还有谁么？”  
“没有。”弗朗西斯面无表情地接话。阿尔弗雷德几不可见地摆动了一下下鄂，转身消失。

Side B》Lighthouse  
Knock，knock，knock’in on heaven’s door…  
Knock，knock，knock’in on heaven’s door…

Track 1  
弗朗西斯吞下甜腻的唾液，将呼吸还给了身下的小鬼。亚瑟毫无章法地挣扎，像一条不幸掉进石油桶的鱼。  
他忍住嘲笑他的剧烈冲动。这是今天的第七次了，对于弗朗西斯而言，非礼是阻止该休养的红白玫瑰摸索着把带刺的枝叶伸出围墙之外的最佳方案。  
“哥哥记得告诉过你啊，”他坐起身，仍牢牢把亚瑟按在可控的范围，笑意盎然，“不要相信接吻时不闭眼的恋人。”  
“你自己闭着眼的话，怎么知道对方有没有闭眼呢？”  
亚瑟脱力地倒回床上，干脆别过不存在的视线。视力一星期后仍然没有好转，这难免让他焦躁起来。  
“大约这就是爱情的悖论了呢。”弗朗西斯故意认真地点了点头，对方不屑地嗤笑，很符合伪绅士的特征。  
亚瑟安静下来。弗朗西斯开始仔细从下至上端详他。有人关上了那对绿瞳后通往另一个世界的门。  
“我说呐，小亚瑟，”他煞有其事地坐下，“你能不能把出走计划订地周密一些呢？这样连续一星期以每天十几次的频率因为碰倒花瓶之类的缘故而被我发现，不觉得很无趣么？”  
“你就不能不要挡在前面，裸奔混蛋？”  
亚瑟横向过来的脚正中弗朗西斯腰间，他猛得倒吸一口气。  
“所以你准备摸回伦敦？”疼痛像是一种错觉，消失后便难以确切回忆。不过暴躁的亚瑟多少让他安心了些，“上帝啊，我的小亚瑟，你知道多少人正在往乡下奔逃？他们居然把你安全送了出来，还找到这样一处不错的庄园，真是奇迹。特别是…对象还是你的情况下。”  
“这栋房子和花园是我的。”亚瑟甩乱了他的金发，“属于我…亚瑟•柯克兰的个人财产。”  
“你作为人类真有一套。”弗朗西斯不置可否，“当然，我们原本便是人类的一部分。”  
南英格兰午后的阳光在许久没有使用的干净壁炉里安静地燃烧，陈旧而温暖。  
“你听着，弗朗西斯，”亚瑟疲倦的口吻再度令他恐慌起来，“我必须回去，他们需要我。”  
“需要你什么？”他将原先用表情传达的讥诮换成了语调模式，“靠手指读情报大概不是什么高效的方式。”  
“我会好起来的。”亚瑟狠狠重复了一遍，“会的。”  
“如果你专心休息的话。”他站起来，将一只蓝色瓷瓶放到亚瑟够不着的橱顶上，“亚瑟，你该学会信任那些年轻人了。”  
“我们的年纪还没有王耀的四分之一呢。”亚瑟不以为然地将小臂搁在额上，“再说了，信任他…有什么好处？”  
“就目前而言，对我当然是有的。”弗朗西斯转向他，他笑容中的色彩越来越浓重，仿佛一只妖冶的鸢尾在水中开放凋谢的过程，“但是你不同，亚瑟，或者说，你认为自己不同。”  
“有什么不同？”他漂亮的伦敦腔中夹杂了鼻音。  
弗朗西斯在第一时间放弃了解释的打算。  
“总之，至少现在暂时依靠他还算可行。”他决定结束这个话题，“他已经长大了，能做到我们都没做到的事。而你，是时候休息一下了。”  
祖母绿中盛满复杂的神色。弗朗西斯在亚瑟看不见的阴影里将叹息生生压了回去。  
毕竟，任凭弗朗西斯这般流连花丛经验丰富，也无法料到有一天他和亚瑟的世界里会横生出贯穿几百年生命的巨大汉堡。  
“你这混蛋居然还在这里得意？要是你的海军还在，我们也不至于要这样艰辛。”  
旧日历堆积了百八十本后挖苦人的水准还是停滞不前。弗朗西斯苦笑。他开始认为除了他和亚瑟，没有两个国家之间的羁绊会以这样愚蠢而且极端的剧情表现了。  
“你可是比哥哥我自己还要心疼哥哥的海军啊。”  
事实上他是注定要被玫瑰刺穿胸膛的。  
所以现在他向前迈出去，像迈向战场般大义凛然，然后把一枚Merlot心的巧克力放进亚瑟手中。  
“好了，你该再睡一会儿，午安。”  
亚瑟垂着头没有动。弗朗西斯希望他一直握着那枚巧克力，直至融化，余香不至于被吞噬殆尽。

无论如何，次日下午弗朗西斯终于决定还是陪他的玫瑰到花园里吹吹风，如果不希望他引以为荣的脸被那只小野猫尖利的爪子毁容的话。  
花园仍属于弗朗西斯自信可以全权控制亚瑟的范围。好几个世纪前他是可以在…不能说整个世界，但至少是欧罗巴的面前把他托在掌心中的。当然了风水轮流转，待到基尔伯特意气风发地把罗德里赫踹出家门又抱了回来，本田菊挤进了用血涂成的荣耀名单，直至路德维希的轰炸机呼啸而过，在他们头顶掠下死亡的弧线时，亚瑟也早已当了一回哥哥又被抛弃了一回。他竟然开始觉得王耀关于轮回报应的话有些道理。  
不列颠的晴日是极美的，尽管弗朗西斯说那是因为它太珍贵了的缘故。他看着粉黄色的圆形光圈落入亚瑟没有神采的瞳仁，怀疑是那与阿尔弗雷德年纪相仿的二氧化硫熏走了亚瑟生命中的某些事物。他骨血里有什么是注定要让他立于世界顶端的，而另一些则让他陨落下去。  
就在刚才他打横公主抱着他选取了花园中央的一块草地坐下。亚瑟比真正的绅士更不习惯席地而坐，却没有反抗，安静得毛骨悚然。  
弗朗西斯注意到花园已经许久没有打理了。大约亚瑟自己也想不起上次来住是什么时候。蔷薇仍倔强地从墙角开裂的缝隙中探出头，他的目光碰巧落入花蕊深处，一片深红色的海洋。  
“呐，小亚瑟，”他顿了顿，觉得还是自己打破沉默为好，“哥哥给你讲个故事吧。”  
“我不是小孩子啊混蛋。”亚瑟用鞋后根不自觉地蹂躏着草坪，在上面留下丑陋鲜明的印记。  
“说给孩子听的故事可是最棒的哦。”弗朗西斯比任何人都明白的是，喜欢标榜自己为绅士的亚瑟其实丝毫没有从真正的绅士们那里学会一星半点——形而上的伪装矫情地像红皇后上喷饰的金粉。哦上帝啊，亚瑟那宁不要英伦三岛也决不放弃莎士比亚的小脑瓜里的纯洁念头，常常让他这个浪漫帝国笑到内伤。  
“…你这闲得发慌的混蛋。”亚瑟似乎是想摇头的，却在空中硬生生改成了点头。弗朗西斯揽过他的肩，他咕哝一声，靠过去。  
“从前啊…恩，在我们的时代之前，”弗朗西斯意识到这个开端毫无新意，不太舒服地改了口，“古老的传说里有个孩子，他从家里逃了出来，在森林里流浪。”  
亚瑟向下缩了缩，他发现了，托住他。  
「他很孤独，没有钱和食物，衣服单薄。但是在森林里看到了许多有趣的生物，还看到了精灵。快要饿死时他恳求精灵帮助他，善良的精灵就召唤来了一只独角兽，载着他去幸福的国度。  
孩子在独角兽背上倚着柔软的毛触感睡着了，醒来的时候就到了海边。他从来没有见过大海，兴奋地奔跑起来，呼吸海风咸咸的气味。他从海里捕到了鱼，在海边拾到了漂亮的珍稀贝壳，还认识了海对岸跟他贸易往来的伙伴。孩子渐渐长大，富了起来。他开始做大桩的生意，越来越忙碌，没有时间与精灵和独角兽他们说话了。  
终于有一天，独角兽死了。孩子航行归来的时候，发现他的朋友再也不在那里等待他。  
他埋葬了独角兽，用它毛，血和眼睛的颜色缝了旗帜，挂在他远航的船上。」

Track 2  
“完了？”  
“完了。”  
亚瑟将头埋得更低，使得他的声音像是从地底传来。  
“真无聊。”末了，他瓮声瓮气地评论道。  
“是啊，太无聊了。”弗朗西斯笑了，他感到宿命——如果有那种东西的话——正前所未有地展开壮丽的画卷。  
就是在这一刻，他明白了有哪里不对劲。这些日子以来他始终都想那么做，不是轻妄的，不真实的诺言。他早该这么做的，在一切变得更糟糕之前。  
他要吃掉亚瑟•柯克兰，像过去的无数次一样，彻底地将他据为己有，让他的血为自己流出体外，混合着浊白的芳香。他不知道自己是怎么了，竟然在这样一个简单的结论面前打转，徘徊不前。  
他把他箍得更紧了，草坪低矮且柔软，像独角兽的毛。  
他信守承诺，闭上眼，吻到亚瑟泪水中海一般的咸味。他们应该让身体跨过海峡，将意识送入彼此灵魂深处去。  
亚瑟在呼唤他，声音几不可闻。他满足地扳开他的手，剥去Merlot酒心巧克力的外衣，放进轮廓优美的唇间。  
麻痹神经的甜蜜和疼痛交错而来。亚瑟重重地咬住他。他开始相信亚瑟下意识的判断，这个典型吸血鬼动作不过是本能的依赖，就像资X主义的扩张欲那样天性使然。  
他苦笑着抱住他。疼痛加剧，含盐的液体经过伤口，像塞纳河从巴黎中央蜿蜒而过。  
这是最初的开始，这是最后的结束。

[民谣]

你看，历史螺旋着曲折着成为了一切八点档的蓝本，我与你不过同在一行字之间。我们所有的羁绊被概括为历史事实和历史评价，书写成了好几世纪前的昨日黄花。  
不过不要紧，棺尚未盖上，定论仍早。我们讲述的那个故事从过去至未来，横亘于你我之间。戏码太过经典，成了狗血。  
然后我就可以继续坐在黑色的礁石上呼吸冰蓝色的空气，直至终了。那幕场景里没有你眼睛那般的祖母绿色。  
于是我起身寻找。  
你在彼岸睡着了。我猜测什么样的梦让你含泪微笑，才发觉白浪已经卷土重来。

所以，亚瑟•柯克兰在雨中不显狼狈，因而在血中仍不失为英雄。

我们会赢得这场战争，却将输掉这个世界。

或许这个世界将是阿尔弗雷德的，布拉金斯基的，还是王耀的。谁知道呢。  
我们约莫都要老死在这狭小的欧罗巴，背靠海峡直至终老。我们之间的颜色是北海冰冷的灰蓝。我们之间的视野没有大西洋那么宽阔，不过这对于我们已经足够了。  
这样很不错，所以——  
一起死吧。

“我应该想到的，”他失力地笑了笑，“太久没有见你用…忘了。”  
弗朗西斯躺在草坪上，从他的角度看去，亚瑟额上的发刚好遮住了他的眼。他能感到温热的液体滴落在他脸上。疼痛伴随着意识一起涣散。  
亚瑟佩在胸前的红白玫瑰。玫瑰的刺便是世间最美丽的致命毒药。那枚勋章有一处小而锋利的尖角，用作贴身武器再好不过。  
“你的眼睛…果然恢复了。”亚瑟垂下头，他在他眼中看见了自己的倒影。  
“对不起。”他气息微弱，但是言语分明。弗朗西斯感到血从左侧锁骨奔涌出来，暖了冰凉的刺痛，像普罗旺斯四月的黄油啤酒。

你知道，我是不能够留下来的。不只是我，我们都一样。活着，就必须前进。  
亚瑟•柯克兰，与英格兰同生，与大英帝国共存亡。  
我们都是流了血才获得自由的，所以一切都好过重新为奴。  
但是我不会死。我会活着，再活很多个世纪，活得像王耀那样，或者更加长久，直到真正的末日到来。  
再见…啊不，等我回来。

他眼底的天空透蓝如童话，是凯尔特人歌谣中吟唱的模样。  
亚瑟起身的时候他抓住他，用最后的气力。亚瑟猛得转身挣脱，但没有后退。  
“小亚瑟，”他捂住伤，笑容荡漾开来，仿佛阿尔卑斯山顶积雪融化，雪莲开放，“你要代替哥哥战斗下去，输了的话哥哥可不原谅你哦。”  
亚瑟腿颤了一下，后退一步。  
“好好活着。”他闭上眼，想象着一生最后一次接吻的情景，“哥哥最后一次保护你了。”  
没有谁的太阳能永远不落。  
红日灼璃，是喝下午茶的时候了。  
————————————————————The End


	11. 白色塔顶的糖果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：米加

从前有个童话，童话里有个小女孩。  
她对巫婆说，她想长大，变成漂亮的少女，和心仪的男孩子手拉手转圈子跳舞。  
巫婆告诉她，爬上一座白色巨塔，塔顶有一颗糖果，吃下去就能瞬间长大。  
女孩爬啊爬，爬啊爬。  
许多年过去了，女孩长大了，她却浑然不觉。  
她还在寻找着那枚能让她成长的糖果。  
终于，她找到了。  
她欣喜若狂地将它吞下，期待着自己的改变。  
但是什么都没有变。什么都不会变。  
只有她独自一人颓然倒下。  
那糖果原是甜美的毒药。

阳光透过磨砂玻璃的角度是恰恰好的仰望青春专用数值，落在马修•威廉姆斯白净的脸上却呈一轮自鼻梁中心辐射的巴洛克花纹。他的睫毛保养地甚好，筛去的阳光陡然遗下影子，像阿尔卑斯脚下夜晚出没的伊莎贝拉蝴蝶。  
眼睑抵挡不住橙红色的诱惑，马修勉强睁开眼，透蓝的瞳前蒙上一层水雾。  
于是他抬手想抹眼睛，不料连带着某条劲俊的手臂从他腰上滑落下去。身后的人鼻息喷在马修颈窝里，惹得前夜的记忆汹涌而至。于是疼痛回溯，毫不含糊地。  
有那么一瞬他狠狠怨恨起阿尔弗雷德来。然又打心眼里明白，怨恨一个永远不会改正毛病的家伙真是比文艺造作还要来得浪费生命。  
人的确是一种主观的动物，只能感到被自己想起的痛楚。

待马修总算成功摆脱某只咸猪手无意识的来回纠缠，他的视线早已恢复清明。此时时针的角度转过了180度又六分之一π。他盯着对面乳黄色的墙上时钟无声将大好生命丝丝缕缕地抽走。楼下少年结伴而行，背挎着款式简洁的单肩学生包，敞开的一边正对着他，小白蛇般的耳机自他们领口蔓生出来。  
今天是世界学生享受阳光，冰淇淋与摇滚（王耀家的孩子再附带一项暑期作业）的暑假伊始。换言之…今天是7月1日，没错的。  
哦，7月1日。  
某种错觉一闪而过，仿佛自己是个不期待生日的孩子。尽管如此，马修无所事事地抚额，仍然开始打算今天的安排。  
生日…以往是没有几个人会来的。弗朗西斯哥哥会来吧…除非他被约会或情书或亚瑟的抵死纠缠弄得脱不开身。曾经最重要的哥哥总还会带象样的礼物来，唯一需要祈祷的就是他出门前能好心替他马修•威廉姆斯的颜面想想，穿上衣服。  
亚瑟或许会来，别带食物就好。马修的生日他参加与缺席——即使考虑到Party人数连缺席都够不上——各占一半，并非因他们之间有什么如亚瑟与阿尔般难以言明，而是他从不记得马修的生日。  
哦，我万能的主，还有阿尔。  
马修常年只有三位宾客（阿尔在的场合，古巴是不会出席的）的生日派对上，阿尔弗雷德•F•穷死总是最常出席，最耀眼，也最令马修情何以堪的一位。其实他对马修生日的印象不比亚瑟深上多少，只是托地理因素的福马修总是便于提醒他。  
比如此时此刻，马修终于决定停止诸如仰望纽约时间2009年7月1日7点整的寂寞之类行为，翻身向里，用手肘很轻很温柔地捅了捅里床的美国人。  
…  
……  
………  
…………  
如果可能，马修真不想用死猪之类王耀家的传统词汇来形容他的孪生哥哥。  
可惜现实是残酷的。五分钟之后阿尔的眼皮仍没有丝毫的松动，嘴里还不断嘟哝着“Hero”“超人”“XX侠”“蓝蓝路”等会导致温润如玉的马修奔赴爆走边缘的危险词汇。  
然而他是马修，是阿尔弗雷德•F•穷死的弟弟马修。所以他关于他哥哥的所谓爆走，已再无当年火烧白宫之类连本X丹都没有的气势。现在的马修，充其量也就是抽掉他哥哥的枕头而已。  
所以说此一时彼一时，三十年河东三十年河西，风水轮流转。王耀家的俗语博大精深罗里八嗦说也说不完。  
不过那不重要，阿尔弗雷德的头虽只坠落了两分米的高度，还是软着陆，也足以让他清醒清醒了。现在他正困惑地看着马修，对方因刚才的动作牵动了痛处，倒吸一口气。  
「啊马修你就算要替我洗枕套也等我先起来嘛。」  
「我这就是在叫你起来。」  
「哦哦原来马修你在抱怨我昨晚没有做够五次。」  
马修当真想把手中的枕头照着那张脑残笑的傻脸拍下去，却及时把这年少轻狂的冲动扼杀在摇篮里。于是他再次感叹岁月不再，人老了当真干什么都没那冲劲了。  
「拜托，你知道今天是什么日子么？」  
说这话时他已心平气和，窗外风光正好，摩天大楼擦得一尘不染的玻璃窗折射着梦幻般的光线。年轻美丽的女子踏着10cm+的高跟鞋匆匆经过，她们的遮阳伞图案各异，像盛放在腐朽都市里一朵朵妖艳而廉价的花。  
「啊今天什么日子之类小事就不需要我堂堂Hero放在心上了嘛你说对不对亲爱的马修小宝贝~~」  
马修忍住第二次拍死阿尔的冲动，正了正自己几乎破碎的表情，耐心地提点那位永远拼不对“atmosphere”的兄长。  
「提醒你一下，今天是7月1日。」  
「哦哦7月1日啊…可爱的高中女生们放假的日子呢…Hero我好想像过去那样混入她们当中去搭讪呢~~」  
马修用枕头捂住那张笑得天真烂漫的脸，差点真想干脆捂得那双蓝瞳再也看不见旖旎星光得了还落得个清净。  
不过显然，他不能，因为阿尔比他健壮有力；他不想，因为阿尔是他最亲爱的孪生哥哥；他不屑，捂死这么个KY他欠我的钱不就打水漂了？  
「啊啊马修你别生气呀…Hero我是真想不起来7月1日是什么日子嘛…」  
看在阿尔首先讨饶的份上，马修决定暂时淡定。又或许是因他那难以启齿的痛处又被牵扯到了的关系。  
「再好好想想。」  
阿尔现在完全清醒了。他陷入沉思，仿佛在思索一个关于青春的深奥话题。  
忽然他一拍脑门，动作比先前马修拍他还要激动。  
「我想起来了！7月1日，不就是Hero生日前四天的日子嘛！马修宝贝你真是太敏锐太及时了哦呵呵~~」  
这一局，马修完败。他其实早就输给他的哥哥，并且还输在他不够蠢不够自我中心不够KY。  
「啊哈哈今年Hero的生日也是要隆重庆祝的呀！虽然最近没钱了但还是要把能请的客人都请来哦！大家都吃蓝蓝路吧！当然那根水管可以不请，好好招待王耀以免他再提起国债的事，本田菊的待遇还是按例，腐烂西斯要是再裸奔来就别让他进门，不过估计亚瑟还是不会来了…」  
阿尔弗雷德•F•穷死的话头猛然停下，他的身旁空空如也，还散发着新鲜的体温。

马修泪奔出门之后就后悔了。他因太过无奈太过脱力而忽略了自己身后的疼痛，以至于他不得不在沙发上坐下以缓冲。不过没关系，偶然让那死蓝蓝路体会一下他加拿大的愤怒，未尝不是内容深刻的一课。  
不过…明明已经被忽略习惯了。  
为什么…还是会因那人在床上仍如此公然忽视自己而很生气呢？  
果然是不同的吧。  
这样想着的马修，终究还是把此番离房出走的目的换成了阿尔的早餐。

厨房的东面刚好正对着繁华的市区。纽约此时的天气已显闷热，行人的神情也焦躁了不少。楼厦层次不齐，构成曲折的都市轮廓。巨大的广告牌上性感的金发女郎耀眼而孤寂。一排排鳞次节比的宽阔街道延伸至他看不见的远方，颜色斑斓的车从上面飞速行过，载起这个国家的梦想。  
这情景让他想起很久以前，尽管知道这时候他脑中旋转着呈现的镜头实在可以入选最小说封面。  
那时候这里还没有这些。好几世纪前北美大陆荒芜而美丽，他们还不存在在这世上，原住民们在这里耕耘着灿烂的文化。  
后来他们一同在这重又一无所有的土地上，开始凭双手创造一切。那时他们的头顶上没有臭氧层空洞，只有更蓝更清澈的万里青空。  
当年他们都还在亚瑟的照顾下，阿尔只顾着向亚瑟撒娇常常忽略他。他觉着寂寞，却只有熊N郎陪伴。  
秋天的时候他在自家后院里捡到一只雏鸟，是和阿尔眼睛一样的蓝色，短短的绒毛十分可爱，因为翅膀受了伤而无法跟随亲鸟飞往南方过冬。于是他小心把它照料起来，等待它一日日康复。  
阿尔难得对那只雏鸟很感兴趣。于是那个冬季他们窝在壁炉前看着它渐渐好起来，翅膀的动作渐渐不再僵硬。  
它的羽毛长齐了，终要飞走。

第二个春天，阿尔与亚瑟决裂。马修在一旁无数次看着亚瑟哭着回家，随后是阿尔沉默地叩开门。那些日子里他们各自躲进自己的世界，马修成为了彼此最亲密的局外人。  
终于有一天，阿尔出门前对他说，把它放了吧。  
然后头也不回地离开，再也没有回到这个家。  
那一天起这个家便不存在了。小雏鸟已经到了独立飞翔的年纪，这里不再是它的家。  
马修安静地抱起笼子走向庭院。美丽的青鸟箭一般窈窕的身姿横穿美利坚大陆，剜破天空的痕迹看不见，跨不过。

马修回过神的时候刚好赶上锅里两只美式煎蛋完工的时机。他赶忙将它们盛出来，避免了早餐危机。他不为人注意地叹口气，端起双人份的早饭离开厨房。  
生活从不会改变。纵然全人类都不记得他的生日，他也必须如这般活下去。

他的世界忽然被蒙上，掌心的纹路清晰熟悉。  
背后那个他看不见的神明凑近他，气息温暖。  
他笑了，放下托盘，抚上他的手。  
「马修，生日快乐。」

Fin.


	12. 二十字微小说

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：法英，米加

Adventure（冒险）  
冒险是绝望者的游戏，是拯救者的坟墓。

Angst（焦虑）  
无济于事，当你要离开的时候，告诉我将失去你。

Cracfik（片段）  
烟尘飞舞在加利福尼亚阳光的午后，十指紧扣。

Crime（背德）  
我们的故事中没有默契，只有蒙上眼，花开花落。

Crossover（混合同人）  
即使你拥有最强的帝国，也不能命令月圆月缺。

Death（死亡）  
你是我的剑冢，等待在重生的黎明。

Episode Related（剧情透露）  
并非未曾见过陨落，仅仅是不愿想象你的明天。

Fantasy（幻想）  
我的光如你经年那般耀眼，照亮整个世界。

Fetish（恋物癖）  
照不亮你，就像抹不去刺刀留在枪上的伤痕。

First Time（第一次）  
太过遥远。人能游过的海峡，隔我们咫尺天涯。

Fluff（轻松）  
最冷的夜里，我能看见你不哭泣么。

Future Fic（未来）  
没有结局的故事里，谁踏着谁的血。

Horror（惊悚）  
Please don’t cry.

Humor（幽默）  
未竣工的大楼像黑色的骨架，撕碎视野。

Comfort（慰藉）  
给自己舔伤口，经常将伤口扯得更疼。

Kinky（变态）  
我想那些时日里我们都疯了，或者从未如此清醒。

Parody（仿效）  
他和你真像，一如你像我。

Poetry（诗歌）  
记住我们共同走过的岁月，记住爱，记住时光。

Romance（浪漫）  
浪费又漫无目的，他恶狠狠地想。金色一晃而过。

Sci-Fi（科幻）  
他对HERO梦嗤之以鼻，殊不知他很久以前就开始守护他的梦了。

Smut（情色）  
他们的情感停留在爱与性的断层，不知所措。

Spiritual（心灵）  
他曾以为他们明白彼此，然后无数次证明它正确和不正确。

Suspence（悬念）  
生命中的不定因素太多，这不成为阻碍前进的理由。

Time Travel（时间旅行）  
没有时光机，也可以有记忆和梦想。

Tragedy（悲剧）  
他不相信这世上有一幕纯粹的死亡，一次也没有。

Western（西部风格）  
那是他儿时的梦，泛黄地几乎要完全褪去。

Gary Stu（男性大众情人）  
笑得最盛放的，总是最不真实。

Mary Sue（女性大众情人）  
不存在。

AU（Alternative Natual平行宇宙剧情）  
他的大脑穿天遁地，他冷笑着无力阻止。

OOC（Out of Character, 角色個性偏差）  
有时候他怀疑他们本便不该凑到一起，然后又错了。

OFC（Original Female Character, 原創女性角色）  
有些记忆中，没有他人经过。

OMC（Original Male Character, 原創男性角色）  
偶然多出来的角色，才发现他一直在那里，只是他看不见。

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解決情慾）  
滞留的愿望总是大问题。

PWP（Plot, What Plot? 無劇情。在此狹義為＂上床＂）  
有什么关系呢，这样过下去就好。

RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）  
日不落，日不落。日若不落，我何以安心地睡去。


	13. 海

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：法英

亚瑟•柯克兰选择灯塔是有原因的。  
这里的航道离朴次茅斯港大约还有一百海里，位置上佳却算不上繁忙。  
而他可以从这里看出去，战列舰的轮廓像一具巨大的尸骸，安静地半掩埋在半岛湾灰蓝色的海水里。白天的时候可以看见偶尔有寂寞的白鸥划破苍穹的平静，他试图寻找，痕迹不曾消失，因为从未存在。  
阿尔弗雷德•F•穷死睡熟了，年轻健硕的体格和汉堡做的脑浆确保他在行动前一晚仍可以像只烤猪般睡死过去。亚瑟勉强将他搭在腰上的一只手臂挪开，好让自己呼吸些新鲜空气。阿尔弗雷德翻了个身，然后纹丝不动。  
亚瑟艰难地抬起头，营地里的灯光萧索而温暖。他抬起一只手，在因空气太过潮湿而结了一层雾的窗上描绘下几个歪歪扭扭的字母。  
Operation Overlord。  
灯塔光芒黯然，像一位素衣的女子。她的脸藏在黑暗中，使他看不清容颜。  
亚瑟忽然想起三年前，他家一个寂寞终身的灵魂永久在欧塞河底睡去。那时他忙于战争无暇顾及。他不知道死亡的感受，活人描述不了它。然而他发现自己已经找不出言辞来形容过于漫长的生命，只能作罢。  
记住我们共同走过的岁月，记住爱，记住时光。  
太奢侈。

明天他就要与阿尔弗雷德和马修一起，重回欧罗巴大陆，回到他们再也不会被重建的荣耀那里去，回到他们的战场去，回到开盘之初就淘汰出局的同伴那里去。  
弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦。  
哦上帝，提起他，亚瑟总要忍不住抚额。他怀疑自己会和那背头的对手一样染上胃疼的毛病。  
但是他已不再是日不落了。他的太阳早已迟暮，靠着阿尔弗雷德精力过剩的手臂托起，照耀他阴雨绵绵的家乡。  
他也没想到最后竟然是要那对兄弟帮助自己，没想到弗朗西斯就这样战败，拱手把他暴露在路德维希面前。  
海峡颤巍巍地维系着他的性命。水汽太浓的夜空连北极星都模糊成了璀璨的一点，像老旧的勋章，又像眼泪。  
那又如何，他愤愤地想。弗朗西斯任何时候都算不上他的朋友，他已经习惯与他打个不可开交转身又站在同一战线。常人生老病死几十次的时间，不够他看沧海桑田。  
现在他真正觉得生命苦短了，在差一点死去时。他很少活得这么紧迫，小胡子和伊万•布拉金斯基一样连上帝休息的日子都不愿放弃。  
他记得敦刻尔克，路德维希的子弹擦伤了他的侧脸。  
他拖着重伤的弗朗西斯冲向英军的船只。硝烟浓得颠倒了经纬线。  
他的护目镜早就掉了，被呛得太阳穴疼痛不已。空气里有人体脂肪烧焦的气味，弗朗西斯跌跌撞撞地跟着他，血淌了一路，被灰尘掩盖，看不见。

待到上了船，弗朗西斯才终于缓过些神来。平日里热爱裸奔的他大约想不到自己难得穿上衣服一次还要被树枝和建筑残骸刮了个干净。  
于是他有些虚弱地转向亚瑟，瞳孔蓝得像印度洋深处的孔雀石，又像没有杂质的天空。  
「呐，小亚瑟。」  
「干什么？」没好气地。  
「活下去，」他的笑容透明，像苏格兰高地薄薄的积雪，「答应哥哥。」  
弗朗西斯说完后就再次失去了知觉，亚瑟手中的军水壶砰然落地。  
他只不过失血过多晕过去罢了，只有那瞬间的心悸尚未褪去。

真是该死。亚瑟这样想着，久违的睡意终于找上了门，偏偏这时候天亮了。  
他注视着夜幕远去，晨昏线浑浑噩噩划过头顶，产生了一种不真实的幻觉。  
他忽然极其清醒，道道金红迸出，艳丽而清晰。  
旭日升起，他的手中只有一杆枪，别无他物。

Fin.


	14. 雷雨，以及狗血

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：法英米加主混合。  
> 当年参加活动的文，恶搞了曹禺老师的《雷雨》，与原作相比，情节有删改，精髓更是彻底和原作扯不上= =请本着轻松KUSO的心情继续。  
> 未完注意。

（辈分是什么，能吃么？）  
————————  
你确定要下拉？  
那甚好。  
首先，请起立，向本家致敬，向曹禺老师致敬，向脑残的无节操作者扔你们想扔的一切。  
确定你很平静？  
OK，let’s go on.  
——————————————  
「冷冷的冰雨在脸上胡乱地拍，暖暖的眼泪跟寒雨混成一块…」  
BGM退散，这里是雷雨不是冰雨谢谢。  
有什么关系，下什么不是雨啊你说对不对阿尔弗雷德•KY先生~  
口胡，你不见那谁谁谁板起了好看的脸，两条粗眉拧成的空间诡异如同湾妹子家三流电视剧里挥之不去的长镜头。  
管他呢，反对意见什么的，  
不接受。

——抬起头来，不要把目光从落在你掌间的雨滴上移开。  
——你会看见的，那纷扬而至的雷雨里，其实夹杂着狗血。

———————————Main Cast———————————  
弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦饰 周朴园  
亚瑟•柯克兰 饰 梅侍萍  
本田菊 饰 周蘩漪  
阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯 饰 周萍  
马修•威廉姆斯 饰 鲁四凤  
彼得•柯克兰 饰 周冲  
古•巴 饰 鲁大海  
本家大魔王 饰 鲁贵[鸡蛋！番茄！硫化氢！  
（好吧我是实在找不出能替鲁贵的角色又需要一个旁白在旁吐槽…所以本家大魔王再合适不过了。正色。[死）

——第一幕——  
波诺弗瓦公馆。一派格调雅致而张狂的景象。尖尖的深蓝色屋顶蔽去大片苍穹，玫瑰暗香流转，白色的雀鸟惊飞时掠过的影子割裂阳光。  
门前的立柱与台阶是二次连方的典雅花饰，然进门便能看见挂毯上用精致的工艺绣着春宫图一类花纹，当即叫人情何以堪。  
那也强过用家养小精灵的脑袋来装饰呀，曾几何时面对那有板有眼的质问者，弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦先生这样答道。  
不过那不重要。屋内虽算不得一尘不染，倒也相当干净。家具的摆放次序精致美观，那些家具却都质量上乘，样样实用。一角水晶花瓶中的玫瑰无声凋零，又落下一片花瓣。  
综上，这是弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦的家，优雅工口如他自己。

屋中是凝滞的空气，湿重的乌云拖着行将就木的脚步像老人般慢慢踱过天空。暴雨将至，而碌碌行人无暇顾及。  
此时阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯先生并不在家。正在他客厅里忙活的那位与他长得如同双生不过别误会他们不是那种关系的姑…好吧，小伙子名为马修•威廉姆斯，是这家的仆人，真的是仆人。[作者请去死谢谢  
马修的模样看起来很受很诱人，曹禺老师说她“过于发育的乳房很明显地在衣服底下颤动着”。当然既然是征集令，我们无意这样形容马修，于是更正为“过于优美的身材很明显地在围裙底下隐现着”。事实上，马修的蓝瞳清澈如童话，金发优雅如月光，性子也温润如玉，整个人看上去就一45度仰望青春。[死  
总之，马修•威廉姆斯是个漂亮的孩子。

而此时坐在客厅沙发上的是一个看起来颇有来头的年轻男子，这显然是因为他的身份由龙套丑角在作者的亲自批准下直接穿越成了旁白兼专业吐槽大神。此时他正闲适地侧目望着煮枫叶糖浆的马修，扯起一个壹原侑子式微笑。  
本家：马修！  
马修：（只当没听见地，继续熬糖浆）  
本家：（无奈）马修！  
马修：（回头看一眼）真热。（拿过空调遥控器调低温度）  
本家：（坐直了对向厨房）马修，你听见了没有？！  
马修：（不想理但考虑到命运掌握在这人手里又不能不理）是！大人！听见了！  
本家：我刚才说的，你都听见了么？  
马修：都知道了。  
本家：等会儿你妈来了，记得把你漂亮的西装都拿出来给他瞧瞧。  
马修：（竭力不表现出不耐烦）听见了。  
本家：（微笑）叫他想想，凭他傲娇的功夫，能不能从我这魔王手中挣脱自己的命运。  
马修：（表面温和内心冷笑）那当然是您操纵的命运厉害啊。  
本家：你还别忘了告诉你妈，你在这波诺弗瓦公馆经济又好，贸易又好，白天伺候伺候老爷太太，晚上还是回自己家国土去。  
马修：那倒不用告诉，妈自会问你。  
本家：对了，还有，把你这些年积的那些外/汇/储/备也拿出来给你妈瞧瞧，让他也看看清楚。  
马修：妈不像您和这里这个KY少爷，见了银行单上不是红色的数字就两眼放光。（回到客厅餐桌上准备糖浆茶）  
本家：钱不钱，你没有我成么？没有我和那不知道被TF到哪里的废柴作者，你能在这穷死公馆做上事？这两年尽听你妈的话，你早变回自治领了吧。  
马修：（回过头）哼，妈是个绅士，有身份有文化的，拉不下脸让自己儿子给人家帮手。  
本家：身份？文化？弱者讲什么身份文化？  
马修：（气得只看本家）本家大神，您看您一脸被任勇洙雷到的样。  
本家：（得意地）你看你妈，当年养的孩子丢差不多了，连那小香也只好不情不愿还给王耀了，现在赚得还没你多，哪里来的出息？  
马修：（忍无可忍）您留几句跟作者吐槽去吧，这是人家波诺弗瓦公馆！  
本家：波诺弗瓦老爷也是我掌心里的娃娃呀。我跟你说，你娘…  
马修：（突然）我可忍了好半天了。妈难得回家一次，您要再让他不痛快，我可把您以及作者做的那些见不得光的事都抖出来给哥哥听。  
本家：（急）我做什么了？我都做了什么了？不就没事找点你们中间的八卦材料画画漫画，招呼包括作者在内手下那群姑娘们发发HC出出同人么？我连任勇洙声称要河蟹我我都不怕了，我还怕啥？  
马修：他才懒得管这些呢，反正他那皮相也没啥同人。可是您把他画成一大叔，他可是会投诉的啊。  
本家：（愤愤地）我跟你说，我画你妈出来，我还委屈地紧呢。你妈整天那副傲娇公主脾气（不是你画的么…），是路德也看不顺眼水管也看不顺眼，光伺候他就可以叫我手指骨折了。就这样那群姑娘还要成天抱怨仓库扫除怎么没有工口后续之类云云。这次你妈回来指不定我心情不好就把他给废了，换个人来国拟，别看他替我赚人气，还惹来一众麻烦…  
马修：（不愿听）本家！  
本家：还有你那倒霉的哥哥，我好容易连哄带骗在弗朗西斯那里给他搞定个职位，现在他居然搞什么共X主义，领导下面一批工人闹起事来了。又要我这个亲爸出面啦…  
马修：哥是来这里见波诺弗瓦老爷的，要您出什么面。  
本家：（自顾自得意状）谁让他也是我画的呢，不能不管啊…  
马修：（无奈微笑）  
本家：对了，穷死大少爷又偷塞给你贷款了？  
马修：（慌神）本家！就算您是本家也请别随便说这种事！  
本家：（再次笑）你们的事哪有我不知道的呀！我就跟你说了实话吧，本来在人家这里帮忙，拿人家点小东西也没啥。但是这穷死大少爷啊…  
马修：行了您别说了！  
本家：（恶质笑）你当真以为我不知道你和穷死大少爷那点事？  
马修：（恼怒）您是本家么？有本家这么对笔下人物说话的么？  
本家：（54马修继续）你是我画的，我就要管你。我问你，前天晚上——  
马修：前天晚上？  
本家：熊二郎说你半夜才回来，干什么去了？  
马修：替太太找东西。  
本家：可是半夜送你回来的是谁？头上一根绚丽的呆毛，一副自以为腹黑的眼镜，喝醉酒，只跟你说胡话的是谁呀？（得意地微笑）  
马修：（惊吓）这…这是…  
本家：这是我亲爱的新CP，对不对？~辽阔美丽的北美大陆北部居然来了披星条旗吃蓝蓝路的男友，为的是找个一般人看不见的透明帮佣，对不对？（突然严厉）你说，他是谁？！  
马修：他是…他是…

[古巴进，他显然是真正的劳动人民，皮肤劲俊黝黑，充满日晒雨淋的火热气息。而那双眸里神采坚定，有着对这世界的纯正信仰。他貌已似大叔，然实则却仍年轻，仅比这家的大少爷小一岁。而他具有一种自然的野性魅力，却不是金枝玉叶所能比拟的。]  
古巴：马修！  
马修：哥！  
本家：（向马修）说话呀，我把你设定为形象透明可没把你设定为自动消音啊。  
马修：（看古巴）哥哥。  
本家：（不顾地）你哥哥来也得说呀。  
古巴：怎么回事？  
本家：（看一看古巴，又回头）你先别掺和，这次更新没你出场。  
马修：哥哥，没什么要紧的事。（向本家）好吧，本家，我们等下商量，好不好？  
本家：（了解地）回头商量？（肯定一下，再看马修一眼）那么，就这样办。（回头看古巴，阴笑阵阵）诶，你怎么随便跑进来啦？  
古巴：（简单地）在门口等了N久，没人勾搭我，我就进来了。  
本家：古巴，你果然不是主角的料，一点优雅风骨都没有。  
马修：人家不是油萝巴圈的人。  
本家：（很有理由地）他也是在波诺弗瓦老爷手下做着事嘛。  
古巴：（冷冷地）他在哪儿？  
本家：（成心恶质地）他？谁？  
古巴：董事长。  
本家：（教训的样子）老爷就是老爷，什么董事长，在APH里就得叫老爷。[不是叫裸奔叔么…  
古巴：好，你跟他说一下，说厂里有个工人代表要见他。  
本家：我看，你还是先回家去。（有把握地）厂里的事就交给我，等下我再画几页，帮你搞定波诺弗瓦老爷。你回去和你妈你妹…弟弟聚两天，今后还是有你出场的。  
古巴：你说我们一起在厂里罢工，我一个人要你改剧本，自己回去？  
本家：那也不会让你那本来就没有多少的人气下跌啊。  
古巴：（无奈）好，你先给我问他一声。我有点旁的事，要先跟他谈谈。  
马修：（希望他走）本家，您先看看老爷的客走了没有，再让哥哥去见他。  
本家：（摇头）哼，恐怕他不会见你吧。  
古巴：（理直气壮地）他理应见我，我也是国家，还是我们罢工工人的工会主席。前一阵我和其他几个代表在这里的公司一起见过他。  
本家：（犹疑地）那我先问问他去。  
马修：您去吧。（本家转身向老爷房间）哥您别这样对本家，就算您对自己的戏份和形象不满，他好歹是把我们拟人出来的人。  
古巴：（轻蔑地）哼，他也是美/帝的爪牙。  
马修：你说话轻点儿，老爷就在这隔壁呢。  
古巴：（不屑一顾）妈快回来了。你也好把这波诺弗瓦家的事辞了，好好回自己本土去。  
马修：（惊讶）为什么？  
古巴：我…我恨他们。  
马修：哦？！  
古巴：（刻毒地）波诺弗瓦家的人没啥好东西。这两年我在厂里见了他们所做的事。（略顿）我恨他们。  
马修：你看见了什么？  
古巴：马修，你别看这卢浮宫这么庄严，凡尔赛这么华丽。那都是克扣伟大的社/会/主/义建设资金得来的！我们为此便当了多少弟兄！  
马修：你可别乱说，这房子正传言闹鬼呢。  
古巴：（忽然地）刚才我看见一个年轻人，呆毛朝天像是翘了辫子，面色苍白，正躺在大太阳下啃蓝蓝路，估计不是被资/本/主/义毒害疯了就是毒害地快死了。看起来像是这波诺弗瓦家的大少爷，我们董事长的儿子。哈哈，报应。[古巴叔叔你真的跟NINI学多了…  
马修：（生气）你！…他待你最好了，知道么？  
古巴：他父亲做尽了坏事弄钱，他自然可以行善。  
马修：（看古巴）哥，两年不见，你变了。  
古巴：我看你才变了，你的红色信仰去了哪里？[有那种东西么…  
本家：（由左边书房进，向古巴）好容易老爷的炮友刚走，我正要说话，又来一个。我看我们还是继续等着好了。  
古巴：那我还是自己进去。  
本家：（拦住他）你干什么？  
马修：不，不…  
古巴：也好，别让那个伪绅士裸奔狂说我们工人不懂礼节。  
本家：你看你这点配角命。人家是老爷还是连五，让你等等又怎么了？我跟你一起去，省得这里地方大，你跟那罗德里赫似的迷路。（回头）马修你等着别走啊，听见么？  
马修：您去吧。（抚额）OMG！

一个跳跃着的欢快声音唤着“马修”，自院子渐渐靠近。  
马修：（惊慌）哦！二少爷！  
彼得：（快活地）马修！马修！你在哪？  
马修：（赶紧躲到沙发背后）  
彼得：马修！你在客厅里么？！

[彼得进。作为世上最小的国家，他却有着成为强国的最大的心。他年轻的生命里有着太多梦想。他的世界仍十分完好而美丽。此时他通红着刚结束运动（不是指那个）的脸，掖下夹着球拍进来。]  
彼得：马修！马修！（四周张望）诶？他人呢？（蹑足走向右边的饭厅，开开门，低声）马修你出来，马修，我告诉你件喜事。（又轻轻地走向厨房）马修。  
里声：（严肃而KUSO地）彼得，是你么？  
彼得：（胆怯）是，爸爸。  
里声：你在干什么？  
彼得：恩，我在找马修。  
里声：快去，他不在这儿。  
彼得：是。（做个鬼脸）奇怪…（失望地由饭厅出去，一路低低念着马修）  
马修：（看见彼得已走，松了口气）呼…他走了。（焦灼地看着窗外）  
本家：（由中门进）刚才谁叫你？  
马修：哦，彼得二少爷。  
本家：他找你做什么？  
马修：（忍泪）您不是什么都知道的本家大神么？这一切不都是您安排的么？  
本家：（内心大泪）这怎么是我安排的？这分明都是作者那该死的女人干的好事好不？不然你以为我乐意来这里客串旁白兼吐槽？  
马修：好了，您让我上楼去吧。  
本家：行行行，记得告诉本田菊，我这个本家一直惦记着他什么时候能再出场。  
马修：知道了。（端起枫叶糖浆）  
本家：对了，我倒是知道一个事，得告诉你。  
马修：您就不能等作者更新完了跟她说？我还要给太太送枫叶糖浆去。  
本家：那可不行。这事和你关系大着呢。  
马修：（再次无奈，放下糖浆）好吧，您说吧。  
本家：（正经）我劝你小心点。作者她没安什么好心。你没见太太最近神气有点不对劲？  
马修：我反正是透明，不会引起太太不高兴吧…  
本家：怕是太太恰恰就见了你不高兴呢。  
马修：（泪汪汪）我做错了什么么？  
本家：傻马修你怎么尽想自己的不对？不过这也跟你脱不了干系。给你提个醒，太太和大少年年岁相差地并不大，而且太太疼大少爷比疼自己亲生的二少爷还厉害。  
马修：当了人家后妈总得这样，又不是谁都像作者那样没节操。  
本家：你知道这屋子为什么没人来么？波诺弗瓦老爷在厂里的时候，就是白天也没人来。  
马修：不是半夜鬼吹灯么？  
本家：你知道这鬼是什么样的么？  
马修：难不成还贞子那样？我只听说这里晚上会传出人说话的声音，挺凄惨的，说的内容都很奇怪，什么“女仆”啦，“初音”啦，“猫耳装”啦，“C74”啦，“18X同人本”之类的，也不知道是什么意思。  
本家：不错。你没看见，我可全看见了。  
马修：您看见啥？天下霸唱？  
本家：（OTZ）怎么可能。那时你还没来，波诺弗瓦老爷不在家，家里只有太太和两位少爷。我那会儿刚来这家就地取材准备下次的单行本。二少爷小，晚上怕，让我陪着他。秋天半夜里，二少爷忽然把我叫起来，说是屋子里又闹鬼。二少爷吓得半死，我一个来探察别人隐私的又不好说什么，只好喝了两口可乐（？），壮着胆便去看了。  
马修：（抖）然后？  
本家：但是搞YY这行的就不能怕死。事实上，心里越怕，就越想看，说不定能挖着劲爆题材呢？所以我就来到走廊，探头向屋里看了看。  
马修：（努力镇定）您看见了什么？  
本家：屋里点着支蜡烛，摇曳着像是要灭了似的。里面有两个鬼，看似一男一伪娘。桌上是蓝蓝路，伪娘正倚在男的身上哭呢。我一时好奇不过，竟也不慌神了，就在那门外轻轻咳嗽了一声——这下我真见鬼了。  
马修：怎么？  
本家：那两个鬼立马分开了，脸齐刷刷对着我。原来那伪娘鬼啊…就是我们的太太。  
马修：（惊讶）太太？！那男鬼呢？  
本家：（再次侑子笑）是大少爷。  
马修：（大为震惊）他？怎么可能？！  
本家：（得意）怎么不可能？他和他后娘在这屋里闹鬼呢。  
马修：（摇头）不，不可能，这不可能，他不会那么做…  
本家：（微笑）所以我说啊马修，我手下那群姑娘的心思我是知道的，作者丫头可不会放你们那么好过。这油萝巴圈的人啊也就那么回事…  
马修：（拼命摇头）不…不可能…我不信…  
本家：信不信就由你了。  
马修：太太知道有人在门口，就没问您？  
本家：当然问了，本田菊是多谨小慎微的人，拿话套了我十几回。但我可是创造你们的本家大神啊！自然是全搪塞过去了。  
马修：不…不会…就是真有那样的事，他也会告诉我的！  
本家：（冷笑）告诉你？你是谁？一个英联邦成员，人家会真心待你？给你台巨大机器你就当自己是绫波丽了？再说就算那个KY穷死大少爷会说漏嘴，你又不想想现在是谁在操纵我们的命运？你以为作者是谁？你当她是什么亲妈？！  
马修：（突然闷气地喊了一声）您别说了！（站起来）今天妈回家，您是觉得我太快活还是怎的？您赶紧躲猫猫去吧！  
本家：（忽然想起什么）对了，还有一件事。  
马修：（接近泪奔边缘）您究竟还要怎样？！  
本家：你妈下了飞机，等下就到这里来找你。  
马修：（大惊）妈不乐意我给人家帮忙，您怎么叫她上这儿来找我？！  
本家：不是我叫她来的，是太太。太太点明要见她。  
马修：太太要她来？  
本家：这不奇怪么？平时从来没什么来往（朝菊算什么…），莫名其妙就要见你娘。  
马修：God is a girl！您到底要说什么？！  
本家：你知道为什么太太一直在楼上画同人本，装病不下来？  
马修：不是为了准备下次漫展么？  
本家：最近太太对你怎样？  
马修：比往日还好。  
本家：那就对了，太太这次是要亲自跟你妈说，让你妈带你离开这里！  
马修：（恍然大悟）哦不！本家，你想想办法阻止那个疯狂的作者！我不能让妈知道我在这里！（几乎哭出声）妈特别关照过您和作者，不准把我安排到公馆帮人！这下我可怎么交代啊TAT妈最疼我了…  
本家：（得意地笑）看吧，这时候也只有我能帮你制住那群丫头了。到头来还是本家大人是亲爹吧？不怕不怕，太太她不敢辞你的。  
马修：（抬头）为什么？  
本家：你想想，本田菊虽然厉害，但有个人她不怕也得怕。  
马修：谁？  
本家：就是日丸屋大神我！MIAHIAHIAHIAHIA~~就算本田菊再怎么狠，也对我这个原作者没办法。要是下次我画个《菊和勇洙不为人知的JQ过往》还不羞得他没法做下半辈子人了？再说了，他的大秘密还在我手里呢。  
马修：（惊）您可自重啊！  
本家：放心，没事。你们都是我画的，我怎么也见不得你们任由作者那丫头摧残啊。  
马修：（忽然谛听）您轻点，似乎有人过来了。  
本家：别是太太吧？（从通往饭厅的门锁孔里看一眼）头疼，真是他…他居然下楼来了。  
马修：（擦眼泪）本家，擦干净了么？  
本家：别慌，镇定，什么也被提，就当一切都没发生，知道么？我走了。  
马修：恩，妈来了，您告诉我一声。  
本家：对了，见着你，就装什么也不知道，懂了？告诉太太，本家一直惦念着他。  
马修：知道了。  
本家：（慌忙从中门出）

[本田菊进。他容貌美丽，面色苍白，穿着具有中二病特色的睡衣。无疑他是个漂亮的小受，但是周身散发着因宅得太久没见到阳光的阴郁气质，并且同时具备川端康成式的冷彻风骨。尽管如此，眉宇间仍能感受到果敢，与燃烧在心中不甘的孽焰。]  
马修：（奇怪）太太您怎么下楼来啦？我正准备给您送枫叶糖浆呢！  
菊花：（咳嗽）老爷在书房么？  
马修：老爷在书房会客呢。  
菊花：谁来了？  
马修：刚才是个拿根很长，像是凶器的水管的，看起来挺吓人的高个子客人，现在不知道是谁。您预备见他？  
菊花：不不。听托里斯说，这房子已要卖给王耀用来盖个绿8娘纪念馆？  
马修：是的。老爷让把小东西收一收，大家具都搬到新房子里去了。  
菊花：谁说要搬房子？  
马修：老爷回来就催着要搬。  
菊花：（顿了顿，忽然）怎么不告诉我一声。  
马修：老爷怕烦了您，影响您出本子找灵感。  
菊花：（又顿一下，看看四周）两星期没下来，这屋子改了样子了。  
马修：是的，老爷说原来的不好看，把您新添的高达模型和等比例SABER手办搬走了，这是老爷自己摆的。  
菊花：（看看右边的衣柜）这是他最喜欢的衣柜，又搬来了…（叹气）什么都要依他，他那品味是谁也不能将就的。（咳，坐下）  
马修：太太您的脸色像是在发烧，您还是上楼歇着吧。  
菊花：不要，楼上太热。（咳）  
马修：老爷说您的病很重，嘱咐我好生伺候您躺着。  
菊花：我不想躺。对了，老爷什么时候从厂里回来的？  
马修：前天晚上。老爷怕惊动您，就自己一个人在楼下睡的。  
菊花：白天我MS没见到老爷来。  
马修：恩，这几天老爷忙着和联合国里那群人开会，晚上才来看您，可您又把门锁上了。  
菊花：（不经意地）哦，哦…怎么楼下也这么闷热？  
马修：对，一早上就乌云密布，怕是等会儿要好好下一场呢。  
菊花：你换把大点的蒲扇，我简直透不过气。  
马修：（给他蒲扇，菊望着马修，又故意转过头去）  
菊花：怎么这两天没见到穷死大少爷？  
马修：大概是很忙吧。  
菊花：听说他也要去厂里是么？  
马修：我不知道。  
菊花：你没听说？  
马修：倒是伺候大少爷的下人们尽忙着跟他收拾衣裳。  
菊花：本家大人去哪里了？  
马修：大概又不知跟伊丽莎白姐姐去哪里挖八卦了。他说，他惦记着太太的病。  
菊花：他倒还想着我。（停顿，忽然）他现在还没有起来么？  
马修：谁？  
菊花：（没想到马修这样问，忙收敛一下）恩…自然是大少爷吧。  
马修：我不知道。  
菊花：（看了他一眼）恩？  
马修：今天早晨我没有见着他。  
菊花：他昨晚什么时候回来的？  
马修：（脸红）您知道我每晚是回国境线另一边去的，自然不会知道。  
菊花：（不自主地，尖酸）哦！你每天回家睡！（自觉失言）老爷晚上回来，没人伺候他，你怎么每天回去呢？  
马修：太太，不是您吩咐过，叫我回家去么？  
菊花：那是老爷不在家的时候。  
马修：我怕老爷品味高雅，不喜欢我们这些粗手粗脚的劳动人民伺候他。据说他是一向讨厌不美丽的事物的。  
菊花：哦。（看着马修，想着自己的经历）恩，（自言自语）难说得很。（忽然抬起头来，睁开眼）这么说，他这几天就走，到哪里去呢？  
马修：（胆怯地）您说穷死大少爷？  
菊花：恩！  
马修：我没听见。（嗫嚅地）他，他总是两三点钟，我早上听托里斯说半夜给他开的门来着…  
菊花：他又喝醉了么？  
马修：我不知道。（试图转移话题）对了太太，您该吃药了。  
菊花：谁说我要吃药？  
马修：老爷吩咐的。  
菊花：我并没有请医生，哪里来的药？  
马修：老爷说您犯的是宅男综合症，就按照Newtype上提供的方子给您抓了药。  
菊花：煎好了么？  
马修：好了，已经在这里凉了很久了。（端上）您喝了吧。  
菊花：好苦。  
马修：王耀说过，良药苦口利于病嘛。  
菊花：太难喝了，简直跟你娘那闻名遐迩的司康饼味道差不多。给我倒了它。  
马修：（犹豫）可是…这…  
菊花：倒了它。（想起法叔发火裸奔的样子）算了，你放那吧。（又改变主意）算了，还是倒掉吧。  
马修：（拿着药碗）您还是喝了吧，不然老爷等下又要有伤风化了。  
菊花：（忽然恨上马修）谁要你劝我？！倒掉！（忽然觉得失了身份）这次老爷回来，我听托里斯说瘦了。  
马修：恩，瘦多了，也黑多了。听说厂里工人正在罢工，老爷怪着急的。  
菊花：老爷很不高兴？  
马修：老爷还是那样。会会客，做做菜，画画画，裸裸奔，不怎么说话。  
菊花：没有和少爷们说话么？  
马修：见了大少爷只点点头。倒是问了二少爷学校里的事。对了，二少爷今天早上还问了您的病呢。  
菊花：我现在不太想说话，你告诉他我无大恙就好。回头从国库拨四千万给二少爷，说是给他装反绿8的钱。  
马修：二少爷总想见见您。  
菊花：那就叫他到楼上来见我。（站起来，踱了两步）哦，这老房子真是闷，连人都跟阎魔爱似的。  
马修：（想想）太太，我想跟你告假。  
菊花：是你母亲从英国回来么？我听老爷说过来着。  
（花园里，彼得又在喊：“马修！马修！”）  
菊花：你去看看，二少爷在喊你。  
（彼得在喊：“马修！”）  
马修：在这儿。  
（彼得进，穿一套白西装上身）  
彼得：（进门只看见马修）马修，我找你一早晨。（看见菊花）妈，您怎么下来了？  
菊花：彼得，你的脸怎么这么红？  
彼得：刚才和提诺他们在打网球。（亲热地）我正有许多话要跟您说，您好点没有？（坐在菊身旁）这两天我上楼看您，您怎么总把门锁上？  
菊花：我想清净清净，定下心画本子。你看我气色如何？马修，给少爷拿瓶可乐，你看你脸红得。  
马修：（自饭厅中门下）  
彼得：（高兴地）谢谢您。让我看看您，您气色很好，没有一点病。为什么他们都说您有病（菊：作者你才有病）呢？您一个人躲在房里。爸回来三天了，都没见着您。  
菊花：（忧郁地看着彼得）我心里不舒服。  
彼得：哦，妈，别这样。爸对不起您，可他老不中用了。将来彼得一定要变成让那眉毛混蛋都刮目相看的强大国家，到时候妈你跟彼得一起住，保管您开心！  
菊花：妈不是个好母亲。你看，妈老了么？  
彼得：不，妈，您在想什么？  
菊花：没想什么。  
彼得：妈，您知道么，我们要搬家了。爸说后天就搬过去。  
菊花：你知道爸为什么要搬房子么？  
彼得：爸哪次做过靠谱的事？！他上了年纪了，说是以后可能就不做厂里的事，而且这房子不吉利。妈您没听说过这里闹鬼，前几年我就听到…  
菊花：你不要再说了。  
彼得：妈，你也相信这些？  
菊花：我不相信，哪有鬼不听我家河童话的？不过这房子很怪，像是有A.T.力场拉着我，不让我走。  
彼得：（忽然高兴地）妈！  
（马修拿可乐进）  
马修：二少爷。  
彼得：（站起来）谢谢你。  
马修：（脸红，倒可乐）  
彼得：马修，你再给太太拿个杯子来，好么？  
菊花：（目不转睛地看着他们）你们为什么这么客气？  
彼得：（喝水）妈，我这就要告诉你。那是因为…（马修进）…我回头告诉您。您帮我画的初音扇面呢？  
菊花：你忘了最近妈要画的本子太多么？  
彼得：对哦，您可原谅我。这屋子里怎么这么热。（空调君你去哪神游了…）  
菊花：大概是空调没有开。  
彼得：让我来开。  
马修：老爷嘱咐说不能开，空调开多了会得病。  
菊花：不，马修，开开它。他一去两年不回家，怎么晓得这屋里人多难受。  
马修：（试着搬开花盆）  
彼得：不，让我来，我来。  
马修：（搬花盆时不小心压到了手，吃痛一声）  
彼得：马修你不要紧吧！我去给你拿王耀送的秘方药来！  
菊花：彼得，不用了。（转头看马修）马修你去厨房看看，老爷最喜欢的红酒蜗牛好了没有？  
马修：（由中门下，彼得望着他离开）  
菊花：彼得，（彼得回来）过来，现在你可以说了。  
彼得：（看着菊，神色希冀而快乐）妈，我这两天很快活。  
菊花：那很好。（心声：你天天生活在这用春宫图装饰墙壁的地方，当然快乐= =）  
彼得：妈，您不是一个平凡的母亲，您大胆，能YY，思维跳跃，我什么都不想瞒您。  
菊花：谢谢。（这是赞美么…）  
彼得：妈，我要告诉您一件事…不，是要跟您商量一件事。  
菊花：你说吧。  
彼得：我说了，妈您不会骂我吧？您还会像以前一样疼我么？  
菊花：傻孩子，妈不疼你还能疼我那些女仆装去？（你明明比较疼后者…）你说吧，妈不笑话你。  
彼得：（深吸一口气）妈，我现在喜欢一个人！  
菊花：（呛到）咳…哦！哦！  
彼得：（挫败地望着菊的眼睛）妈，您这眼神简直是托我帮您带VLV而我没去排队抢嘛……  
菊花：不，不，你这话叫我想起来…上个年代的少女漫画…我自己…哦，不，不不。你说吧，喜欢的人是谁？是男是女？  
彼得：是个男孩子！（你确实你妈是腐男么这么高兴…）他是世界上最好，最美丽的人。不但容貌清秀，而且个性特别好，对谁都温和良善。最重要的是，他不像那些锦衣玉食的公子哥儿，成天就知道什么舞步啦，礼服啦，环球旅行啦之类，他懂得劳动的价值！  
菊花：可是你不是喜欢有存在感，能提升你国际地位的人么？他的国力强么？  
彼得：他是G8之一呢！不过他有点透明，这也是他唯一的缺点了。但是这不怪他啊。  
菊花：哦。（眼睛暗下来，沉重地问）你说的人…难道是马修？  
彼得：是，妈妈。我知道旁人会笑话我，您不会的。  
菊花：（惊愕，停，自语）怎么连我自己的孩子也…  
彼得：（焦灼）您不愿意么？您也认为我错了么？  
菊花：不不，伟大的腐女姐姐说世间没有一段BL是错的，哪怕CP再冷也一样。只是我怕他不能给你幸福啊。  
彼得：他是个聪明有感情的人，并且他懂得我。  
菊花：你不怕你爸不满意么？  
彼得：我会用更多比基尼美女让他闭嘴的！  
菊花：（orz）那要是别人说闲话呢？  
彼得：谁说闲话，我就把他的首都变成汉城！看他怎么在地球村混！[棒子泪目  
菊花：这倒像是我的孩子。不过我怕你走错路。那马修终究是个英联邦，你若是喜欢他，他当然当这是他的福气。  
彼得：您以为他没有独立权么？  
菊花：彼得，你把除了眉毛以外什么国家都看得太高尚了。  
彼得：妈，我认为您这么说他不合适。他是最独立，最安稳，最和平的国家（有么？）。昨天我向他提出结婚来着…  
菊花：（惊愕）结婚？（觉得这两个字特别好笑）你和他结婚？  
彼得：（正经地，不喜欢菊这样的态度）妈您别笑，我真这么做了。他拒绝我了。可是我很高兴，这样一来，他更高贵像个真正的绅士了。  
菊花：哦！拒绝！（觉得这两个字也特别好笑）他还拒绝你！我就知道！  
彼得：您以为这是他在故意虚伪么？不，他说他心中还有另一个人。  
菊花：他没有说谁？  
彼得：没说，总是油萝巴里什么认识的人吧。不过我相信他总有一天会明白我，和我建交的。我愿意等。  
菊花：我儿子和谁也不能和他结婚！  
彼得：妈！您为什么这么厌恶他，他背地里总是很敬重您。  
菊花：你预备怎么办？  
彼得：我打算把这事告诉爸。  
菊花：（冷笑）你忘记你爸是多看重品位，多讨厌眉联邦么？  
彼得：我一定得告诉他。我将来不一定跟他结婚，但我尊重他。我希望把我反绿8的钱分一半给他，让他去贿赂本家大神和作者，先提升他的存在感再说。  
菊花：你真是个孩子。  
彼得：（不高兴地）我不是孩子。  
菊花：你爸一句话就把你的梦想打破了。  
彼得：我不相信。（沮丧）对了，哥哥说他要走了，去厂里工作，他太忙，就不来专程招呼您了，让我给您打声招呼，您不会怪他吧？  
菊花：怪他？为什么？  
彼得：我总觉得您与哥哥的感情和从前不同似的。哥哥从小就没有母亲，性情自然古怪，会整天说自己是世界的“H-ero”也不是什么奇怪的事。哥哥的母亲一定是个有感情的人，哥哥就很重感情呢。  
菊花：你爸爸回来了，少说哥哥的母亲，省得他又裸奔起来，再被那大嘴安东尼奥满世界一传，大家没得安生。  
彼得：可是妈，现在哥哥是有点怪。成天给个叫什么Tony的外星人打电话，H-ero之类的还是挂在嘴上，经济危机了都没个停。  
菊花：他还怎么样？  
彼得：前三天他喝得大醉，拉着我的手说，他千不该万不该，不该曾爱过某个人。  
菊花：（自言自语）曾？  
彼得：说完就大哭大笑，要我离开他房间。  
菊花：他还说了什么？  
彼得：没有。他很寂寞，我很为他难过。他为什么现在还不结婚呢？  
菊花：（喃喃自语）谁知道，谁知道呢…  
彼得：（听见脚步声）啊，哥哥来了！

[阿尔进。原作中曹禺老师花了大量笔墨用以描述他身上并存的软弱与抗争，不过无节操作者认为在这里没那个必要。周萍无疑是个复杂的人物，但掩盖不了阿尔弗雷德•F•穷死的KY白目属性。  
都说了，要的只是KUSO而已。  
此刻他依然头翘呆毛，脸戴眼镜，穿着老土没品味但意外很有活力。他也是个年轻的国家，虽然缺乏经验，但很有实力，对这个世界的未来有着几乎不切实际的美好憧憬。进来时带入一室阳光，笑容白痴依然。]  
彼得：哥哥！  
阿尔：彼得！几小时没见到本HERO有没有寂寞啊~？（大笑）  
菊花：（觉得没有理他）阿尔！  
阿尔：哦…（低了下头，又抬起）您，您也在这儿。  
菊花：我刚下楼来。  
阿尔：（转头问彼得）老爸没有出去吧？  
彼得：没有，你准备见他么？  
阿尔：我准备在临走前跟他谈一次。  
彼得：你不要去。  
阿尔：他大白天的又在裸奔了？  
彼得：他跟棒子家那潘X文谈事呢，叫我们都在这里等着，他等会儿过来。  
阿尔：那我先回我屋里给Tony发E-MAIL。（要走）  
彼得：娘亲说好久没见着你了，哥哥你就不愿意坐一坐，说说话么？  
菊花：行了彼得，让你哥哥一个人呆着吧。  
彼得：哥，你不知道母亲病了？  
菊花：你哥又怎么会把我的病放在心上？  
阿尔：（闪避）你好一点了么？  
菊花：谢谢你，我刚刚下楼。  
阿尔：对了，我准备明天离开家到厂里去。  
菊花：哦…（停顿）好得很，要去多久？  
阿尔：不一定，也许两年，或者三年。哦，这屋里怎么这么闷！  
彼得：空调已经打开了。也许要下大雨了呢。  
菊花：（停一停）你在厂里做什么的？  
彼得：妈您忘了吧，哥哥可是每天发粪涂墙的北大荒知识青年。  
菊花：这是什么理由，阿尔？  
阿尔：（拿起笔记本遮掩自己）老是家里蹲怎么能显示出我H-ero的气派！  
菊花：（冷笑）我看你是胆小，晚上自己一个人不敢睡吧。  
阿尔：H-ero怎么会胆小！  
菊花：这房子闹过鬼。你不是最怕那些的么？  
阿尔：贞子啊花子啊什么我才不怕，不过那些哥斯拉啊什么可恐怖了。但我是H-ero啊，这些怪物总会被我消灭的啊哈哈~~  
菊花：要是我是你，才不愿意在这房子里呆上片刻。  
彼得：妈！爸听见又要裸奔了！  
菊花：哼，他那如同貂皮大衣的皮肤谁稀罕看！我要回屋去了。  
[书房门开]  
彼得：您别走，爸好象出来了。  
里声：（侧着半个身子向书房里）我的意思就是这么办，要赶快跟王耀说明我们的诚意，这样他应该就不会再别扭了。恩，就这样，再见。  
[门完全打开。弗朗西斯进。他已到了可称为大叔的年纪，却仍顽固地以“哥哥”自称。或许是因为所会客人身份的缘故，他难得没有裸奔。穿上衣服后可见他仍具有相当劲俊的身材，气质同时具备老练和轻浮。]

Tbc.


	15. 苏必利尔的画框

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：英子米

阿尔弗雷德不记得自己是什么时候被亚瑟收养的，小时候他的世界里长着高高的草，灰紫色的大片旗云蔓延到大陆的另一头去。他坐在草丛里，视野被切成长条形。每天清晨他可以透过它看到远方隐约升起绯红色的日光，像若隐若现的雌蕊，蕴着鲜活的生命真相。  
他就在每日这样一番不自觉的享受过后去做简单的早餐，填饱肚子以后去田里干活以养活自己，闻一整天被风扬起的麦香味。傍晚时分他可以坐在早上坐的地方，用拇指和食指指尖相对，搭成一个长方形的框，看太阳缓慢而优美地遁入夜幕，在弧口形成的拐角处把那时他世界里浩大而古朴的风景框进去。这样他就能把它们一直留在他散失的历史里了。  
他就这样守候了很多个世纪的日升日落，他相信海对面什么也不会有，无论是有着俊逸羽毛的鹰还是绵延数千公里的雄伟山脉。在传说里，海的另一边只有亡灵和永远不会回归的爱。

有一天，亡灵的对岸驶来了一艘船。  
阿尔弗雷德不害怕亡灵，他在这片富饶的土地上生活了无忧无虑的几千年，从来都不知道害怕。不过他似乎记得，老人说亡灵是不会回来的，他们会到阴暗冰冷的另一个世界去，带走生前的怨恨和感激。  
阿尔弗雷德活得比他领土上任何一位博学的长者都要久，但是他很乐意听他们说故事。他第一次看到灿若金阳的头发，和他的人民不一样。  
然而世间所有的笑容都是一样的，所以从那个时候起，阿尔弗雷德就相信这个人不是亡灵，阴冷的亡灵不会笑得这般温暖而充满胜利感，不会向他伸出手，手心温度柔和。  
阿尔弗雷德对老人们口传的故事产生了怀疑，于是他回去请教那些长者。但是他们不见了，渐渐地，田野里掰玉米的黑发小姑娘不见了，戴着斑斓羽毛的祭司不见了，过去他认识的人们都不见了。他们无声地淡出了他的编年史，更多皮肤白皙瞳孔透蓝的年轻人接过了他们的田野，扛起他没见过的工具。  
然而阿尔弗雷德低头注视着水洼的时候，看到自己长出和亚瑟类似的金发，却始终没有获得那种馥郁的色彩。他头发的颜色如同注定一般带着凉意，眼前的幻象被扰乱撕碎，一群水鸟惊飞，残留下成串的凄厉长鸣。绿色的植物倒影晃了一晃，依旧鲜艳若夏花。  
亚瑟似乎对这个结果很满意，笑容咧得比平日里更开。  
阿尔弗雷德渐渐不记得自己遇到亚瑟前长什么样了，只是知道自己现在的模样让亚瑟很喜欢，于是欣然接受。

亚瑟照顾着阿尔弗雷德长大，在食物这个层面上，几乎是个奇迹。阿尔弗雷德比以往任何一个时期长得都更迅速。亚瑟开始教他英语，然而阿尔弗雷德天生舌头带卷，总是让亚瑟无可奈何。阿尔弗雷德不知道这是今后他关于语言的终身印记，只是日复一日地念。  
Learnt。  
Learn…ed。  
Learnt。Learn learnt learnt。  
日落时分一贯严格的亚瑟会拍拍他的肩，告诉他明天再继续也没关系。反正那时候他们以为自己的时间多得像秋季成片迁徙的旅鸽。

对于过去的生活，阿尔弗雷德只保留了透过一个框看日出日落的习惯。亚瑟教会他把木头削得浑圆，再用绳子绑上，拿在手里看。木头的拐角是直的，带有某种坚硬落拓的质感。阿尔弗雷德会在亚瑟不知道的时候把它拆了当弹弓玩，到接近傍晚时再绑起来，和亚瑟并肩坐在海边，看着夕阳在意识里被局限进一个小小的框，一片片凋零，血一样的残留涂满天空，溢出框外。  
弗朗西斯说，在那个木架子上绑上画布，夕阳就会被留下来，也不会溢出去了。

那时候弗朗西斯常带着他的马修过来玩。阿尔弗雷德和马修是好朋友，马修不爱说话，怀里常年有一只熊，很像亚瑟从海那边给他带回来的玩具，只不过玩具不会永远在问主人的名字。  
亚瑟时常会忙，要回他来的那边去。他不在的时候，阿尔弗雷德就自己一个人，或是和马修一起坐在海边，用那个小小的木框虔诚地看海。他在那里知道原来马修和自己的经历差不多，知道了海那边不是亡灵的安息地，而是亚瑟的家。  
亚瑟从没带他回过大洋彼岸。自那时起，阿尔弗雷德就暗地里希望看一眼亚瑟来的地方是什么样子，是不是和他的北美大陆一样天朗气清。  
然而有一次他问起的时候，亚瑟却微笑着摇头，告诉他，阿尔，你的阳光让我陶醉，什么时候它才能照亮我的故土呢。

弗朗西斯偶然会过来教他们画画，给木架子绑上画布，颜料像秋天的山花一样，大肆泼洒上去。阿尔弗雷德喜欢用自家后面那座山上的花磨成的颜料，而拒绝了弗朗西斯带来的，所谓高雅而富有情趣的那些。他坚信没有比夕阳染成的花朵更适合表达夕阳了，但是他画得始终不如马修好。  
弗朗西斯偏爱马修，他愤愤地想，同时更想念亚瑟。

阿尔弗雷德那些白目地不堪回首的少年时代，是在这样模糊而异常顺利的甜蜜中度过的。因此当他第一次不自觉地走出亚瑟刻意营造的蛮荒，撞见满世界缤纷的丑陋，便是无知青春那颤抖不已的矫情终点了。  
亚瑟和弗朗西斯离婚了。阿尔弗雷德不明白国家间的离婚对于国际政治和今日的国际舞台而言有怎样的含义，只记得那天亚瑟挂着满脸残酷的胜利笑容出现在他面前，身后跟着沉默的马修，弗朗西斯没有出现。  
亚瑟的心情很好，好得让阿尔弗雷德感到害怕。亚瑟环视了一下四周，然后宣布，今后他和马修都归他管理了。  
终于把弗朗西斯那个笨蛋从这里赶出去了。亚瑟笑得越来越张狂，漂亮的祖母绿眼睛被染上了日渐疯狂的色彩。没有了那个家伙，这里的风景才称得上完美啊。  
弗朗西斯哥哥不是笨蛋！  
马修忽然吼起来，从来胆大心不细的阿尔弗雷德被狠狠惊醒。然后更清脆的声音凭空响起来，震飞一群细长腿的候鸟。  
你给我记住。亚瑟志在必得地甩了甩右手。你是我的了。  
阿尔弗雷德惊愕到看着马修眼里迅速蒙上一层模糊的雾，然后向反方向飞奔。他下意识握住了亚瑟送他的木框，没有去追。

后来阿尔弗雷德见到亚瑟的次数更少了，他知道是那边起了战事。他早该想到的，弗朗西斯哪是那么容易甘心的呢。  
不过弗朗西斯终究没能把马修夺回来，直到他再也无力争夺的时候。阿尔弗雷德认识了一些其他的国家，同时又开始习惯孤独，孤独总是要被浮华反衬才刻得更入木三分，从宽广的平原下渗出乌黑的血液。

阿尔弗雷德这些年一直都会梦到弗朗西斯战败的那天，亚瑟打了马修，趾高气扬地宣布马修归他所有。醒来后他抹抹冷汗，抓起木框箍住天空。  
他什么都没有得到。天空那么遥远，他连一个星星都无法拥抱。

亚瑟很久没有出现，阿尔弗雷德终于长成了青年的模样，学会了英语和勉为其难的交际礼仪。终于当佩着大英帝国徽章的税务官把盖印的文书傲慢地拍在他办公桌上，他想起了很多年前的那天。  
于是他模仿亚瑟抽了税务官一巴掌。  
他说，我不是你的。  
我不是。

炮火隆隆的年代，竟然一眨眼就过去了。  
阿尔弗雷德从来懒得回忆他生命中至关重要的四年，他的私人秘书喜欢把这解释为选择性失忆。但是平心而论，阿尔弗雷德对于独立战争的记忆模糊到了他自己都难以相信的地步，眼前晃动不止的只有一个雨夜，枪砰然落在地上，木质枪杆的触感竟和那只框很像。  
最糟的是，那只木框没有了。被他放在白宫，第二次英美战争时烧掉了。  
后来他跟马修回忆起这件事，只是轻轻叹惋。毕竟他知道痛哭流涕起不了任何作用，务实的美国人会自觉放弃这种无意义举动。  
他只是不断地念着写在他出生证明第一行的话，似乎是在安慰。  
我们认为以下真理是不言而喻的，人人生而平等。

唯一的不同时，亚瑟真的走了，回到了那对他而言如同另一个世界一般的彼岸。那里最终真的成了亡灵世界，亚瑟成为了阿尔弗雷德的亡灵。  
阿尔弗雷德依然习惯看海。偶然不在国会山里晕头转向的时候，他便来到东海岸，坐在那里静静地望着，小心翼翼躲避记者和人群，免得他们因为这个国家过于文艺的举动而动摇对美利坚合众国的信心。他有了更多新材料，包括风靡世界的合金钢铁。他用它做了一个新的画框，试图把喷薄的初日或颓靡的夕阳框成一幅静止的画。  
钢铁很硬很重，不久就被他丢弃。他最终用了最原始的方法——用手指搭一个框，这是遇见亚瑟前的生活留给他的唯一东西，自然拐角的弧度收敛地恰到好处。

然后，然后么，自然是被叙述了千万遍的，传奇般的崛起。他来不及缅怀的时候，近代史就翻过去了。世界大战时他站在亚瑟身后，才发现多年不见，那身姿愈发美得风雨飘摇。  
他终于再次跟亚瑟搭上了话，彼此的目光都变得冷漠而精明。他隔着没有度数的平光眼镜，亚瑟酒一样的目光被散射成了夕阳濒死的样子。

所谓成长，啧啧。  
阿尔弗雷德实在没有足够的少女情怀，因此他只能把那些美好而脆弱的片段拼凑在一起，连拉带扯把亚瑟拖进了一家蓝蓝路。  
亚瑟困惑地看着他举起四根薯条，一只手两根，食指和拇指配合，捏着薯条的一端，搭成长方形。  
你这是做什么？  
亚瑟。他开怀地笑起来，刹那间柔和的风勾起清香。我们以后一起去看海吧。

于是生命终是轮回。  
轮着轮着，便轮到阿尔弗雷德困惑地看着亚瑟拍着桌子转身出去，手里的薯条被震掉下来。亚瑟居然会对他美味的蓝蓝路和充满创意的提案勃然大怒，这叫他怎么也不明白。  
——The End


End file.
